Chemically Refined
by XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx
Summary: They are Nobodies, and yet they have emotions and dreams. All they want is a red, forever-pumping muscle—to prove that in some way—they still have hearts and are capable of at least some feeling. "You have to remember who you are." Xigbar/Oc.
1. You Are A Weapon

**A/N:** Thank you for choosing to read my story! ((gives you cookie)) Ne' ways, this is just a warning. Nuri (the oc) has a very bad mouth. Read to your own risk! I hope you enjoy this introduction. Though it isn't much, think of this as a preamble to the oc, and get an idea of her persona. If you decide to read it all the way, please drop me a review and tell me what you think of her! I would love to know. Eventually this will be a XigarxOc fic. I have nothing eles to say, but why is Xigbar often paired up with a guy?

* * *

**-: Introduction: You Are A Weapon :-**

_So paint your face up something elegant  
And this town may be a darker shade of red  
Cause a long night means a fist fight  
Against your pillow and my pearly whites  
I want to hear you scream you like me better on my knees  
So let us pray  
(we don't believe in second chances)  
So let us pray_

Taking Back Sunday - Slow Dance On The Inside

"Dude, I don't believe ya'. This is all you can do? What kind of doctor are ya' if ya' can't even come up with a diagnosis? What the hell! What the hell is wrong with my heart again?"

I clenched my teeth in absolute anger, as it took me all I could do to stop myself form jumping from this damn hospital stretcher. I kicked violently, my legs going in every possible direction I could aim them. This is not fair! I had a fucking tube in my mouth, they put something up my ass, and they did stuff to me that I cannot even remember, because I was so high on morphine! What kind of crazy hospital is this? I feel _no _pain. I am _not _sick. Why the hell would these people take me out of school, and run God knows what on me? Damn it, I want a lawyer! The doctors surrounded me; there were two of the bastards in all. One was a frail woman and the other was a man. I frowned, as they kept getting closer to me.

"Please, Nurixie… stay still, we believe we can give you a diagnosis if you stay still." The man cooed. That's some bull, I am sorry. I clutched this disgusting hospital robe and all of its flora printed repulsiveness. They've got about three seconds before I start going crazy up in this bitch. I pointed at the man who addressed me by my name, and note, do not _ever _use my full name, and I shot him a death glare. I prefer to be called Nuri, and nothing else. The woman walked over to some tray and filled a random needle with a type of white liquid. There is absolutely, positively, no fucking way I am letting her get within two feet of me with that!

"Why'd ya' take me out of school?" I demanded. The man looked at me with a deranged expression, paused for about a minuet of two, and then looked to the floor. He is lying. I know he is going to lie to me. Everyone lies to me. I jumped out of my stretcher and the woman flinched at my action.

"Well… if ya' know my name, ya' should also know I am not one to fucking wait!"

The man totally ignored my comment and walked over to his accomplice. This is pissing me off to no end! I've been put in jail multiple times, had a few anger classes, and beaten more people up than I can memorize. I am Nurixie, and I don't remember how old I am, my parents if any, or even how I came to be. I'm a drifter, and somehow, everyone knows who I am. I know they do. The thing that stresses me? No one wants to tell me. All I know is my first name, and so does everyone else. People are afraid of me. You get in my way? I simply destroy you. Scratch that. I murder you, bring you back to life, and fucking kill you again. No one crosses me. No one sides with me. No one.

* * *

Nuri placed the paper she was reading down, and hesitantly looked at the rest of her class with a cocked eyebrow. Many of their faces showed confusion, terror, and questionability. For a moment there, Nuri felt obtuse, and this was hardly ever seen in her. The assignment was to tell of a recent event within the past week, and describe it in detail. Nuri also had to give her opinion on everything that happened. Problem was, Nuri had a very bad memory, prior to her multiple injuries of getting into fistfights. Nuri's slender orbs of ginger stared at the audience in intimidation, giving the children the hint not to criticize her. Nuri's instructor coughed before extending his hand to receive Nuri's paper.

"What ya' think of it?" Nuri remarked with a forced smile. Nuri contently walked over to her teacher's desk, reluctant to give him the paper.

"Anguishy, fetid, not to expected length, and your opinion really does not matter." He replied dryly, snatching the paper from the now enraged female. Nuri bit her lower lip intensely, making a tinge of blood speckle from it. If it weren't for her right arm laying in a blue sling, she would have eventually punched her lecturer.

"So, then what the hell is wrong with this?" Nuri muttered under her breath. Her spiky, untamed carroty colored hair was pulled back in a fierce ponytail, and her long bang that rested on her right shoulder began to stand on its end. She wore a black bodysuit similar to that of cat woman, only it had no sleeves, and she did not wear a pair cat ears. She also wore black snowshoes with a brown trim, and on the collar of her suit rested a white skull. White ribbons swathed around each of her legs, and white belts wrapped around her arms. At 5'7, and with a severe medical phobia of needles, cats, mustard, and mold, she was everything short from the stereotypical label of being emo, or emotional. She just seemed to like the colors black and white. They are simple colors not weighted by the clichéd emotions of simpleminded boys, and foolhardy girls.

Few people loved the colors white and black. That was just how Nuri liked it.

"For one, in the town of Aretha, we are to keep all information to ourselves. If you were not such a juvenile, you would remember masses of things you forgot." Her teacher mused while touching his thin framed glasses.

"I am as good of a writer as anyone in here!" Nuri bellowed, poison dripping from her words. She pointed to the rest of the class with her good hand to further emphasize her point. "Ya' are failing me on purpose aren't ya'?"

"Not to your knowledge." He remarked while picking up a stamp imprinted with the letter 'F' on it. Nuri raised a brow.

"Ya' wouldn't…"

The school bell screamed, and the students were thirsty to leave. Nuri's eyes dimmed as she watched her teacher take one more step to failing her. Nuri twitched for a moment, almost bursting from rage.

"You are a damnation." He spoke with no consideration for Nuri's feelings. "These people know it; I know it, why don't you know it? You are like an annoying fly, withering away at my patience. I would absolutely love to _swat _the annoyance named Nurixie--"

"_Swat _this old man!" Nuri exclaimed in wrath. She quickly head butted her teacher with such potency, in a matter of twenty seconds he collapsed onto the floor. Nuri's forehead was inflicted with a tender numbness, but she did not mind. Nuri smirked as she walked over towards her oaken desk and collected her black book bag. She leisurely opened it and pulled out a pair of black and white inline skates. Oh, what Nuri would give to make everyone in the town of Aretha pay. She wanted to _make_ them cry out in agony, and _make_ them tell her what they knew. Nuri muttered things under her breath as she put on her skates.

"Don't ever irritate me." Nuri alleged one last time before jetting out of her classroom. Nuri slung her bag across her back as she started to pick up speed all the way through the school. Although… something was not right… although school was over, the hallways should not have been this empty. Nuri came to a complete stop, letting her curiosity get the best of her. Her hand rested on her hips as she paced back and forth. She rested her finger on her chin.

"Ah, I'm probably just tweaking." She concluded, making her way out of the dreaded High School she had second thoughts about attending. Was she even a teenager? Maybe she was twelve? Twenty? Eighty-two?

"With this tricked out body? Ha I don't think so." Nuri smiled. Nuri skated through the thresh hold of the school, and with widened eyes, she stopped. Bodies were lying everywhere. Several were lying in puddles of red blood; some were pined up against the wall. A number of the bodies were decaying quickly, revealing their disgusting innards. Nuri put her hand up to her nose in response to the rotting smell of corpses.

"This smell is rank!"

It took Nuri a while to figure it out, but all of those cadavers had one thing in common. They had all been impaled with at least a weapon of some sort. There was a variety. Swords, arrows, flails, axes, clubs, - you name it, it was there. Nuri glanced at the sky, which was an oddly colored gray. Storm clouds started to make threatening noises, and soon it started to rain. Nuri's jaw dropped.

Falling from the sky was an onslaught of weaponry. Nuri was speechless. The armaments dented the roofing Nuri had been standing under. She figured she had to move, quickly. Nuri cursed at herself, now noticing one fact.

"I may have let that bastard live!" She muttered. Not one to wait, Nuri took her chances and skated into the fray of falling artillery. Before reaching the central park, a couple of knives grazed her skin, primarily her arms. Nuri liked pain. She welcomed it. She had no problem with a little bit of bloodshed.

_"You are a weapon…"_

Nuri heard that sentence echo in her ears. An unknown force was speaking to her, that she could tell. It was always _speaking_ to her.

"I know that." Nuri sneered.

_"You are _my _weapon."_

"Pff, I work for not a soul."

Nuri came to an abrupt stop, and glanced into the sky. The rain was still going on, yet she was not injured. Swords went right through her, as if she never stood there. That was good enough for Nuri. She removed her skates, revealing her bare toes. She disliked socks. Nuri's sling started to turn different shades of gray, and then it disappeared. All feeling came back into her right arm. Nuri flexed it before flashing a smile of malevolence.

"Now we're talkin'!"

_"Nurixie… you are my experiment…"_

Nuri stomped her foot into the ground. "Thanks for killing all those bastards, but first things' first… who the hell are you?"

The wind around Nuri picked up, causing her to loose her footing and fall to the ground. Nuri took one last look at the sky. A face molded into it, almost scaring the independent woman.

"I am the great void."

In reaction to the wind dying down around her, Nuri stood back up.

"Void huh? What do you know about me?"

"I know everything about you."

"Explanation please?"

"I shaped you. Don't you remember me?"

"Hell no." Nuri replied subtly. She sat back down, realizing this could go on all night.

"Project LK-49, the only human who could survive the stimulating process. Nurixie dear, you have the cells of a Nobody, yet you pertain your human status. You are a weapon of mass destruction, which was spawned within this town… by me. They knew what you were, some were jealous, some were afraid. That was why you went to the hospital on a daily bases. You were being tested, and put under control. However, you are too feisty, and the only way to make a strong enough stimulant to hold you is to make a town sacrifice. You managed to do something that forty-eight other human offspring could not. You managed to live, with half of a heart."

"Half?" Nuri spoke with in a dubious tone. That last sentence was the only one that really stood out to her. She was not even paying attention to the rest. The more Nuri thought about it, the more she doubted the void's word.

"Half of a heart? Get real, how can I _live_ with half of a heart?"

"The same way I can live in nothingness. There is light, darkness, and then I, the void. Do you know how old you are… sweetheart?"

"Tell me." Nuri commanded. She felt obligated to do so.

"You are one hundred years, twenty-two days, and thirty seconds old. Yet, you still manage a young woman's appearance."

"ONE HUNDRED YEARS?" Nuri gawked, throwing her arms out in disbelief. She looked at her hands in incredibility. Nuri shook with shock, and placed her hands on her chest.

"You aren't serious are you?" Said what was once Nuri's strong voice turned into a high pitched one. A bright gray light shot from the sky in front of Nuri, revealing a man with a smug smile, wearing a gray business suit. He wore thin rimmed glasses and, and wore expensive shoes. He had a slight swagger to him, one in which Nuri did not like one bit.

"Look familiar?" He laughed crudely. Now, Nuri was pissed. He was mocking her low-key, making fun of her palpable obliviousness about herself.

"Get to the fucking point." Nuri muttered in abhorrence.

"Very well then. I am your English teacher, sweetheart, except I am not in that ugly shell of skin and my hair isn't thinning."

Instantaneously, Nuri launched off the ground, her right hand balled up into a strong fist.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you are going to get enough of lying to me!" She yelled. The man easily grabbed Nuri's fist and clutched it within his hand. He smiled slyly at her, making her blood boil.

"And here is the climax. The annoying fly _will_ be swatted. You are an annoyance in my side, no mater how much of a success you truly are."

Nuri truly despised her English teacher. For years, she had known him. He spit on her work, downed her very existence, and criticized the only thing she loved to do, writing literature.

"Shut up!" Nuri exclaimed with all of her might. Her voice could have broken down the strongest man, pierced into the mightiest mountain, but not this person. He was _heartless_, as far as Nuri could tell. Within the instant of her voice reaching that frightening tone, a bright silvery light blinded her eyesight. The light dimmed down to reveal a sword coming out from Nuri's palm, piercing her newly found adversary in his. Nuri's eyes winded at this phenomenon. How can swords come out of your hands?

"You have the power to call weapons at will. You killed the towns people Nuri. Your Nobody genetics overtook your human ones. In time, you will fully transform into a Nobody if you do not restrain your antagonism. Sad really, you can control it. You also seem to have the power to disintegrate things."

"Your name! You give me a name right now!" Nuri yelled, blood now dripping from his hand to hers. She could not believe what was happening to her.

"Thanatos." He grunted, flipping Nuri onto the ground. He pulled the sword out of Nuri's hand, causing her great discomfort and pain. She cried out in agony. It was as if he had ripped off one of her limbs. He was the only one who Nuri _could not_ defeat. What the hell was he?

"And now, you die. It's been fun."

Nuri gritted her teeth at the thought of not be able to do anything.

"Who the _fuck_ said it was over?" Nuri spoke under a frightened voice. Nuri was not an individual who felt many feelings maybe one or two… but not that many. So, what was she? Nuri closed her eyes for moment.

"Dude, who said you could start the party with me?"

Nuri opened her eyes again, to encounter Thanatos's leg in her stomach. Nuri's eyes started to water, and so she grabbed his leg, pulling him down to the floor. Nuri quickly stood up and grabbed an axe that was lying onto the floor. Thanatos's guard had dropped greatly, due to an unidentified person making their way into this struggle. Nuri handles her hardships alone, so this bothered her. Standing high on top of a tree was a hooded man in a black cloak.

"Two enemies eh? This is gonna' be fun." Nuri remarked. The hooded man made his way down to the ground looking at Nuri and Thanatos.

"You' looking for a fight too?" Nuri said with a smirk. She swung her axe for an emphasis on the word _fight_.

"As if, I just came here to retrieve you, whatever you are."

Nuri's determination to make it out alive shone through her face. "Think you can take me alive, idiot?"

Before the hooded man could answer, Thanatos got up leisurely and glared at the clocked man.

"And you are?"

Disregarding Thanatos as if he was even there, he replied to Nuri, "Well, that isn't very lady like."

"Interfering scum… you're with the organization aren't you?" Thanatos burned.

"Ding, ding, Righto' man." He replied. Thanatos quickly glanced at Nuri. He had to kill her _now_. He did not have any other chance to finish the job.

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to kill the girl."

"Why not?" Thanatos quickly retorted.

"'Cause if you are so busy being fixated on her, you might not see this attack behind you."

Immediately, Thanatos turned around, to be met with a bullet to the head. Nuri flinched at the sound. Things around her started to turn an eerie shade of gray before disappearing completely. She did not like this newly found power. Nuri was growing weaker, and she began to pant violently. She collapsed onto the ground silently.

"Up-and-atom, lets go. You can try to hurt me _after_ you get some rest kay?"

Nuri blinked a few times while thinking of a witty reply, but her strength was slowly ebbing away. She closed her eyes one last time, and then darkness. What was she?

_Well Cross my heart and hope to  
I'm lying just to keep you here  
(So reckless)  
Well she's so heartless  
And I could care less_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Thank you for reading this far! If you found errors, I am not surprized! I am lazy, so I didn't correct anything; meaning this is a rough draft. I'll go over it later. So yeah, please review please! ((gets on knees)) with out you, this story is _dead_. Review, and you'll make me, and Xemnas very happy. if you don't, Chiharu will be very sad. Very sad indeed. D: Oh yeahs; edit; I updated this chapter! :D eaiser to read now.


	2. Superiority and Silly Nicknames

**A/N:** You guys are amazing! I had gotten such a great response, and a whole lot of reviews. Two were Private Massages, and I got twelve here, including Somebody's Nobody's fluke. You guys, this is kind of like a partially humorous/unsmiling/angst kind of fic. You have met project LK-49, and you guys simply adored her. Now, I shall commence the funny antics of numbers II and our special guest. On the other hand, maybe it will come in chapter three. I do not know…. Oh, and guess what? I won NaNoWriMo. I am epic! Oh, and I will get to reading my reviewer's fics after this!

Chemically: **substance used or made by chemistry: **a substance used in or produced by the processes of chemistry. A chemical has a defined atomic or molecular structure that results from, or takes part in, reactions involving changes in its structure, composition, and properties.

Refined: **make somebody spiritually pure: **to free somebody of sin, guilt, or defilement, e.g. in a ceremony or a ritual cleansing

* * *

**-: Chapter One: Superiority and Silly Nicknames :-**

_Drink up baby down  
Are you in or are you out?  
Leave your things behind  
'Cause it's all going off without you  
Excuse me too busy you're writing a tragedy  
These mess-ups  
You bubble-wrap  
When you've no idea what you're like_

Frou Frou - Let Go

Nuri lifted blankets across her head in absolute disgust as the sunlight threatened to rain an exultant gesticulate of sunlight in her now misty orange eyes. Unable to impede out the maddening nuisance of Mother Nature, she grunted loudly before pulling the sheets off her completely. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to sink back into a deep slumber. Nuri coiled up into a little ball before groggily getting up and smacking her lips silently, toppling over nightstands and oversized loveseats. Nuri could have sworn she had stepped in something a bit slimy, hence the immediate stop in her walking. However, due to her lethargic state, she kept walking until she met with a window. Nuri brushed her hands over it a couple of times before balling her fists up.

"Stupid… window…" Nuri inarticulated, tightening the supremacy in her fists. She steadily readied her fist with the impacting blow from the glass, not really knowing what exactly she was hitting. When Nuri sleeps, you might want to call her condition similar to the "restless leg syndrome" except for it is the other way around.

"That isn't very nice, punching things that haven't done anything to you. Now you're really un-lady like."

As fast as lightning could hit the ground in vicious, blood lusting storm, Nuri turned around, her facial expression turning into a what-the-hell-did-you-just say one. Nuri turned to face a very nerve-racking mischievous leer that seemed to rile Nuri to no end. And further more, it belonged to a man who's face was just as daunting, quickly indicated Nuri to but on a more spiteful expression of her on. However, as soon as she changed her facial expression, her head started to throb, throwing her game totally off and making her cup her head with her hand. Within this succinct moment, Nuri tried to remember who this person was, but shortly remembered that she cannot memorize anything, due to her bad remembrance.

The man in the black hooded coat was laid out slothfully over another section of furnisher found only about five feet from Nuri. Nuri shook her head for a moment, conjuring up a razor-sharp and amusing reply for the apparent stranger who was looking for her notice. Glancing slowly at her newly found antagonist's appearance, she glanced at his unusual scars and strange dreary streaks in his hair. For Nuri, name-calling and augment starting was an art that she had mastered, going through a one and a half year and high school and all. She remembered all the steps clearing, ironically above anything else. Maybe it was because she had to live off it everyday, fueling her contentment for supposedly living her life.

"You seem too old to pick a fight with me, go back to sleep!" Nuri retorted, setting aside her headache and putting a perceptible forced grimace on her face.

"As if, 'couldn't sleep, your snoring was keeping me up all night." The man replied just as quickly as Nuri's head could slightly cock to the left. The same simper was still on his face, signifying that this verbal battle was not yet over. The pain in Nuri's head had gotten stronger, making her eyes twitch a bit. Nuri sighed a petite groan and sat back on the bead she had awoken out of.

"I don't have time for this bull." She spoke almost in a whisper, which beckoned the Freeshooter to further antagonize her. He stood up, walked over to her with a mischievous grin before stopping in front of her. Nuri momentary looked at the towering man in front of her, scoffing silently at his confidant and gallant action.

"Like it or not, looks like you're gonna' be here for a while. The names' Xigbar."

"'Gonna' be… _where_?…" Nuri began, discontinuing in mid sentence to observe her surroundings. This place was quite peculiar, nothing like the one room apartment Nuri used to live in, even though she never remunerated the rent. The place was quite cluttered, nothing Nuri was not familiar with. The walls were panted a light shade of mauve. Models of different sorts of fire arms sat on shelves all around room, and posters of clichéd sunsets, and random beach scenes were plastered just about everywhere. Nuri sighed yet again, now desperately trying to remember everything that went down before she ended up here.

"_In time, you will fully transform into a Nobody if you do not restrain your antagonism. Sad really, you can control it…"_

That one sentence seemed to be the only one that really stood out to her. Nuri's headache seemed to have subsided, and so she stood up, thirsty for answers and refusing any more questions. Sure, her newly found obliviousness was fogging up her judgment, but that was not going to change her autonomous nature. Nuri stood up, all her handicaps now vanishing.

"Alright Xigbar, who are you, and how the hell did I get here… and where is… here?" Nuri demanded, somewhat holding off on the bane in her voice. Xigbar let out a soft chuckle before throwing his arms up.

"My room, of course, where did you expect to be?"

Nuri sweat droped for a moment. That was not really the response she was looking for. Nuri slumped her shoulders and placed her head lazily into her right palm. She sighed again, letting her eyes droop. Nuri accumulated quickly that she was either dealing with a complete idiot, or this dude was too focused on perplexing her to be concerned.

"Alright, different wording." Nuri sarcastically stated. "_Why _am I here?"

"'Cause, you went totally bananas on that municipality. That'n it was my mission to retrieve you."

"Ah! Were're getting somewhere!" Nuri outbursts, twirling her index finger in a circle while striding around the now uninterested Freeshooter. He let out a lazy yawn before following the woman with his good quality eye. Nuri narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, stealing people from school is not fucking cool! You must be one of those new cynical doctors huh?"

"Speaking of stealing, dude, I still have to take you to Xemnas." Xigbar remarked. With no warning what so ever, he grabbed Nuri's wrist with a gloved colored hand. That quickly set off Nuri's retaliation gene, and so quickly snatched her arms away. With her other free hand she already had set for impact, she went straight for Xigbar's face. The reckless attempt of inflicting pain was dodged easily. I mean, it was only natural; he was number II of Organization XIII after all. Xigbar clutched Nuri's wrist, which was a few inches past his face with both hands. Xigbar snickered noiselessly, while Nuri's eyes poured a hazardous covetousness convulsion.

"C'mon now, you really don't wanna' fight me. I mean, I _saved _you. Just act like a very mature little lady and follow me."

Nuri bit pack her tongue. I mean sure, she was blind with rage, but she could sense something erroneous with Xigbar. But then again, even that would not stop her from getting her point across.

"I am _not _little, and I, most definably am _not_ a _lady_!" Nuri snarled. "Comparing me with a _drug _is just… dumb as hell."

Xigbar pulled Nuri out of his room, smiling crudely. "Big vocabulary huh? Wasn't talkin' about that. I don't know what else to call you, seeing as you didn't give me a name."

Maladroitly, Nuri unenthusiastically followed behind the Freeshooter, trying to gainsay the grasp he had on her.

"My name? Ha! You're not getting it 'till I get an answer ya' smug old man!" Nuri yelled, somewhat at the top of her voice. Xigbar rolled his golden eye.

"Doesn't matter to me if you want to wake up the whole organization with your big mouth!"

Nuri kept on screaming and complaining for most of the short walk to Xemnas's room. They suddenly stopped, and Nuri took this time to recollect herself casually, regaining her strength.

"Why don't you come in, number II?" Came the monotonous voice of Xemnas, already knowing he stood there. Xigbar frivolously pushed Nuri in the room. Nuri looked back spitefully at Xigbar while still unaware of walking into the dim lit room known as Xemnas's area of plotting. Nuri stopped in her tracts as she glanced at the man sitting at a giant desk, smiling primitively at the sight of her. He had a blanket of gray wrapped around shadowy skin. The eerie look in his eyes made Nuri anxious. She recollected herself as Xigbar followed behind her.

"Hey Xemnas, look what I found!" Xigbar said with a playful glee in his voice. Nuri totally resented that little comment.

"I see you have completed your mission, number II." Xemnas began in the same repetitive voice as before. He turned to look at Nuri, which made her feel all anxious inside. Anxious was yet another feeling that Nuri was not familiar with, because she did not have anything to feel worried about. She knew that these people were not like the weaklings in Aretha. They were serious. "Have you enjoyed your stay here so far, _Nurixie_?"

Nuri choked this comment. "_Nurix-what_? How the hell do you know _my_ name?"

"What a lame name… _Trixie_?" Xigbar stated under a slightly obscured chuckle.

"No ya' dumb ass, _Nurixie_! Say it with me, _Nur-ix-e, Nur-ix-e_!" Nuri growled, using her hands for prominence and stressing on the 'e' sound in her name. Xemnas glared at the two, already loosing patience with their bickering. Still, he had to set a good example for Nuri, as he needed her for a special purpose.

"I know what you are Nurixie, and you possess brute strength if you learn how to use it well." Xemnas spoke, over the two. Nuri snapped out of her tantrum and turned her attention to Xemnas. Remembering the quote that she memorized earlier, she slammed her hands on Xemnas's desk.

"Ah, that's right! What _is _a Nobody?"

"A Nobody is what is left behind by those whose hearts have been consumed by Heartless." Xemnas quickly answered, as he already had experience from telling twelve Nobodies the same thing.

"A Heartless?"

"Heartless… are the darkness in hearts of living beings given shape and form. They have a thirst for hearts, and are most attracted to pure hearts." Xemnas answered yet again.

"So… what am I?" Nuri asked, pointing her index finger towards herself. Xemnas slightly smiled yet again.

"You are a being, with both humane, and Nobody genetics. Truly, you are a gift. You feel, and yet, you don't feel."

Xigbar took a seat in one of Xemnas's chairs and made him self comfortable. "Sounds like something ridiculous to me."

"_Nobody _asked your opinion!" Nuri retorted. "So, Xemnas, how exactly did I get these genetics?"

"That is were Zexion comes in." Xemnas simply answered, putting his arms in mid air. "He's going to find out what makes you tick. Ultimately, what this comes down to is that you have a gift from the void, and that gift is disintegration, am I right? To destroy a whole town, regardless of its light or darkness quantity is truly an endowment indeed. Furthermore, the ability to call upon weapons of your choice is due to your Nobody inheritance. Truly remarkable. You are a force to be reckoned with."

Now, Nuri was sitting there, not really knowing how to take the praise that was just given to her. Quite actually, she was never given any praise, so she could not help to turn a shade of crimson. Finally, she had gotten the respect she deserved.

"We could use another thirteen in our Organization, Nurixie. Would you help me make this organization whole again?"

Nuri smirked. How would she ever say no? She had nowhere else to go, and from what she had heard, her town was gone. Moreover, Xemnas had been so pleasant to her so far.

"What the hell happened to the other number thirteen?" Nuri asked, letting inquisitiveness get the best of her. Xemnas quickly came up with something. He did not want to fill her head up with thoughts of _leaving _as Roxas did.

"We never had one." Said that tedious voice of his. "So, are you willing to serve this Organization?"

"Might as well!" Nuri shouted, her self-esteem rising tenfold. "So, that is it? I'm officially number XIII? Heh, and guess what? The name is Organization XIII! Thirteen, hah!"

"Alright, we'll have a ceremonial meeting later today. You should have an introductive speech, and display your power thoroughly. Because you are new… the rest of the Organization will not know you. Give them a reason to, number XIII."

Nuri stopped cheering and glanced blandly at Xemnas. "But… Xemnas…"

"…Superior." Xemnas corrected, raising a brow. Nuri cocked an eyebrow at this also. There was no way she was going to call this complete stranger her _superior_.

"_Superior_," She strained. "I don't know how to use my, powers. Ha, I feel like a Power Ranger."

Xemnas blinked at this comparison. He did not know what a Power Ranger was, and frankly, he did not care.

"I suppose number II could teach you the basic form of combat…"

Nuri's expression changed completely into one of bitterness. She crossed her arms; disliking the fact that now, she has to listen to someone. She glanced over at Xigbar, who was now fast asleep. He looked as if he had been sleeping through most of Xemnas's and Nuri's tête-à-tête.

"What is wrong, Nurixie?"

"…Nuri." She corrected, with a fulsome smirk. "He's asleep."

Xemnas coughed into his hand before loudly saying, "Number II, number XIII, adjourned!"

Xigbar gradually woke up and rubbed his good eye. He stretched for a bit, and then sprang up.

"Finished already?"

"Number II, please take Nurixie to the training room. She needs to learn how to use her abilities fully, and effectively -"

"Ya' persist on calling me Nurixie after I told you to stop? I'm trying to be nice." Nuri spoke behind clinched teeth. Xigbar stood in the same place, interested in where this could go. Xemnas folded his hands, now knowing that the person standing in front of him really, truly did not get the initiative of being in this organization.

"I have nothing further to say. You are dismissed, and there're rigorous consequences if you don't listen to your Superior."

"Alright, come on _Trixie_, time to go train," Xigbar interrupted, right when Nuri was going to reply with a sharp riposte. He, again, pushed Nuri out of the room unconscientiously. However, Nuri was not going to stand for that kind of disrespect, not now, anyway.

"The hell I am going to get punished! You can't contradict me!" Nuri huffed. Nuri folded her arms, biting back her tongue, yet again. One moment in time, Nuri is prone to explode, and when she does, she will show no remorse to whoever ends up getting a good tongue-lashing, or even worse. Xemnas's door closed, and Nuri solemnly stood in one place, glancing at the Freeshooter who apparently thought she knew where she was going.

"_Such language_…."

Nuri quickly turned in the other direction, to be met with a person in the same getup as Xigbar. Xigbar turned around to acknowledge the member. His attributes slightly frightened the contentious woman. Nuri balled up her fists, and pointed at the spiky red head.

"Watch who ya're talking to you clown! Shouldn't you be at the circus?"

Axel, who did not like this stranger's derogatory outburst, fumed with rage. He brought his fiery emerald eyes to Nuri, making sure to notify her who he was.

"Why don't _you _watch who you're talking to? The name's Axel, commit it to memory."

"Alright dudes, that's enough. Axel this here's Trixie, and Trixie, this is Axel." Xigbar intervened.

Disregarding all that was just said about her, Nuri kept her focus locked on Axel. "I'll commit a foot up your ass, it doesn't take much to make a guy scream ya' know."

"Such foul language… that's very funny, I could have sworn I heard a woman speaking. No… I think it was a man wasn't it?" Axel retorted. "Why are you even here, you aren't part of the Organization, are you trespassing or something -"

Before Nuri could even say anything, Xigbar took her wrist and began to pull her away from The Furry of Flames. Nuri, again, tried to release the grasp, complaining out of her mind. Xigbar looked over his shoulder.

"I'll see you later today Axel!" He spoke before fixing his grip. Seeing, as her attempts to break free were not going to work, she finally quit, pouting as if she was a little child still in grammar school.

"I fucking loathe this place." She mutters under her breath. Xigbar smirked mischievously again, making Nuri pick up her self-esteem.

"Then _why_ are you here?" He grinned, somewhat.

"'Cause, ya' freakin' brought me here!"

"As if, remember, I was assigned to bring you here. 'Nothing' stopping you from walking right on out."

"Yeah, ya' are, asswhole."

"You know, all you have to do is break the clench. Isn't anything hard."

Nuri glanced down at the floor, feeling moderately diminutive in all of her years of living. Xigbar was right; she _should _have been able to break the grasp. After all, all she did most of her life was fight… right? Nuri now had second thoughts on the older man walking beside her. Then again… how old was she…?

"I like your style, Xigbar." Nuri remarked, almost with a forceful tone to it. Xigbar smiled his tiered old grin.

"Nice way to confess defeat!"

"No way… I just tried to complement you was all, in no -"

Too late, they had already made their way into the Training room, which was an _enormous _room, in which if you said something, it could be heard for possibly hours. Equipment and weapons were stacked on random shelves, and a scoreboard with the Nobody mark was high in the air. Bleachers overlooked the area where training would commence. Now, Nuri had butterflies in her stomach, because to tell you the truth, she had never picked up a weapon in her entire life. She had always used her hands.

"… So… ya're going to teach me how to fight with a dummy?..."

"Nope, you're going to fight me." Xigbar spoke, a sound of malice in his voice while walking over to the dome. Nuri slowly followed, as she was not a quitter nor a baby neither.

"…And… ya're serious?" Nuri spoke one last time, trying to confirm the information given to her.

"Very."

After Xigbar made that last comment, two guns like weapons appeared in his hand. They were identical, and Nuri put up both her fists up. Truthfully, Nuri was scared out of her mind, even though she could hide her emotions pretty well. She did not want to know what it felt like to be shot, because on television, it looked like it hurt badly.

"…And I get one of those?" Nuri remarked, pointing to the wall of very painful looking weapons.

"Nope, wrong again, you have one of your own, now quit talkin' and fight!" Xigbar exclaimed, lunging for Nuri. Nuri un-instinctively shielded herself with her arms.

"Aw fuck," She cursed, Xigbar making his way over to her in a millisecond. By the time she blinked, he seemed to disappear from view, totally dumbfounded by this spectacle.

"Behind you, Trixie."

Nuri swiftly turned around to be met with a barrage of bullets to her bare feet. Nuri jumped up and down contentiously, screaming multiple phrases of, "What the hell," or "Are you insane?"

"Oh, time to reload!" Xigbar exclaimed. "You were all high and mighty just a few moments ago, why don't you bring back that same tone of voice? Or all you just all talk Trixie?"

"The name isn't _Trixie_!" Nuri roared, running towards Xigbar, placing her hands to her sides as she readied for a roundhouse kick. She came really close to inflicting an impact, but he disappeared _again_.

"As if you could hurt me Trixie, you're too slow, you better start fightin' or I might just kill you."

Nuri tensed up at that action.

"… _Kill me_? Pff… I've lived this long, ain't nobody going to murder me now!"

Another shot behind Nuri could be heard. Nuri narrowed her eyes, and put her left hand behind her back. A brilliant grayish light shown intensely. In her left hand resided a blue katana, cutting the bullet delivered by Xigbar in half. Now feeling some momentum, Nuri smirked a devilish grin. She was armed now, giving her a feeling of contentment.

"Now the fight can begin. About time…" Xigbar murmured. This time, he was standing in mid air, the barrage of bullets growing more deadly and faster than the first. Nuri ran as fast as her feet could take her, making damn sure none of those bullets touched her skin. Exhausted, knowing that if her speed withered away even a little bit she would be hit, she stood in one place fending off the bullets.

"Pretty good for a beginner." Xigbar scoffed. Nuri's face turned another aggravated tone of red. In her other hand appeared a long sword. Though it was heavier, Nuri managed to swing it with ease, making the bullet dodging even more easier.

"Piece of pie!"

"It would mean something' if I wasn't going extremely easy on you!"

"Wha-a-at?" Nuri snapped, dropping her focus and guard tremendously. A bullet grazed her her fingers, flipping her long sword out of her grasps. Along with those mishaps, two bullets made an impact into Nuri's right arm, causing her to wince in pain. She immediately grabbed her wounded arm, eyeing the Freeshooter unconsciously. Her vision blurred tremendously, as well as her whole body going into a state of shock. Yet and still, Nuri could not feel the wound, but she knew it was there.

"Dude, don't tell me your easily effected by grade school tactics? And here I thought you'd be better'n that!"

Blood started to seep through Nuri's fingers, and that made Nuri scowled strongly. At first, she doubted it, but now she knew it was true. Xigbar really meant what he said. He was _really _going to kill her. However, the point about this whole thing was that she did not know how to fight, or really, how to use any of the weapons she wielded. Expeditiously, a bright idea shimmered in her head.

"Remarkably, she… sits in the… darkened… corner, waiting to… be found…" Nuri said between gasps of blood escaping her lips. Xigbar lifted a brow, not knowing what to expect from this haphazard moment.

"…She's a… puppet master." Nuri abruptly stopped. Thin strings of durable string wrapped around her wounded arms. I wooden steering wheel floated next to her, as if she was controlling it with her mind. She had some use of her hand, hence her obvious smirking. Still, the bleeding did not stop.

"She's… a _weapon_…" Nuri said, but intended to exclaim. The bullets that pierced her skin shot back out to Xigbar, who dodged them unproblematicly. Her wounds were still visible however.

"Nice come back, _Trixie_!"

"Not gonna' fall for that one again!" Nuri yelled, her eyes widening as another besmirched light shown in her free hand. A long, feathery pen appeared in her hand. The feather was a bright orange, matching her hair, and the pen was a solid gray. On bottom of the was an old fashion needle, one that was very razor-sharp and enormous. Resting on the feather was the Nobody mark, and around the pen multiple times were the words, _'Tis a word that's quickly spoken, which being unrestrained, a heart is broken. _Nuri held her new, customized weapon with both hands, feeling even more confidant. She _knew_ she understood how to operate a pen. Xigbar dropped his guard, and examined the weapon with his good eye thoroughly.

"Alright, good, good, now, let's see what you can do."

Just when Nuri thought training was over, she sighed an aggravated groan, and then got serious.

"Getting' the hang of this… I am half of some thing after all." Nuri jeered.

"And what would this thing be…?"

"A… Nobody." Nuri perked.

All of a sudden, Nuri's unexpected ally turned into a gruesome mercenary, shooting at her viciously. Nuri caught three in the leg before she even got time to notice Xigbar's sudden attack. Nuri quickly closed her eyes quickly, summoning a barrage of weapons, all surrounding her.

"I had to fight all my life to survive. They were all against me, but I beat the bastards and left them in a ditch, don't think I… won't do the same to you, _Bigrax_!"

Then, the weapons all busted into a gray smoke, surrounding Xigbar, who took a particular interest in this new scheme.

"Words of reverence disappear!"

The smoke slowly disappeared, taking spaces of the training ground with it. Detonations joined the riot, seeing as how time bombs were in Nuri's armada. Nuri then felt a strange array of a tingeing feeling before falling limply onto the ground, her body scattered onto the ground. Xigbar escaped the attack without a scratch, walking over to the still dangerous redhead. The string around her wounded arm loosened little by little, and her pen disappeared.

"Hmm… got to give it to you Trixie… you did well."

Nuri raised one hand into the air, slightly snarling, and her eyes closed. "The… name's… _Nu_…_ri_."

* * *

"Today marks a new begging in the Organization, as we have come to pass a fatal loss that has bruised us…" Xemnas spoke, in his trademark dull voice. He threw his hands into the air, and even though his expression did not show it, he was clearly happy. The rest of the organization sat in their tall chairs, eager to see what Xemnas had in store for them. Number XIII's chair was empty, that much Nuri could see through the black curtain she was behind. Xigbar smirked dryly, hoping to show the rest of the Organization what he could do in just a couple of hours.

"… This is truly a joyous day, as I introduce the newest member of this Organization, now we are whole again…."

Axel taped his fingers on his chair in sheer annoyance. He dreaded the moment when the Superior replaced his friend. No one could take Roxas's place, and so help him God if it was that woman he bumped into earlier…

"Through her, we may learn the arts of possibly making an artificial heart… leading up to the return of our hearts as well…"

Nuri smirked, with pen in toe, and extra careful not to sprain anything (she had bandages on both her right leg and left arm) she stepped up, impatiently awaiting her time to shine. She still had on her tattered suit, but it was not damaged enough to the point where as she would not wear it. Crumpled up in her free hand was a piece of paper.

"May I introduce the Exasperated Fictitious Armamentalist, Nurixie."

Nuri walked out next to Xemnas, accompanied with snickers, and a number of sighs. Nuri hung her head up high, a predominate look on her face. She stood next to Xemnas, who stared blankly at her. Nuri unhurriedly un-furrowed the paper purposely to see if the crowd would die down. It only grew louder. Nuri started to twitch a bit, before turning a shade of crimson.

"SHUT-UP!" She yelled, almost as loudly as Xemnas when he wants the multitude to become soundless. Nuri got her response, and smirked when she got it. She threw the paper behind her, and placed her pen on the ground.

" Ya' guys thought I was gonna' say something innocent like, 'thank ya' huh? Hell no. I am convinced that every one of ya' here are a cluster of outlandish individuals. This guy," Nuri paused, pointing at Xemnas.

"…Hasn't gotten my name right. The name's Nuri… and if you call me Nurixie, I might just have to extraordinarily impair you. 'Not a pushover, and damn sure ain't you guys mothers. I am a _weapon _damn it."

Nuri smiled, showing her teeth for the first time. "And it's time I start being treated like one."

_So, let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So, let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
_  
_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Word count is 5,782. Yeah, you never seen this much talent in a 14 year old! Phew… with finals coming up, this might be hard to work on. I was going to say something important, but I forgot. Again, I have no time to proofread, so sorry for my mistakes! I hope, no… I pray to good God that no one was Out Of Character. I do not know… every time I write something, I am like… "Ew… he wouldn't say that."

One time, I was accused of putting someone in character way too much. They were 'cloying saccharine'. Man… it is either I do something very wrong, or totally overly right. You can see quizzes -cough- Nurixie took… (Nah, it was just me, checking off the things Nurixie would do) on my profile. In addition, I got one hot Xigbar avatar now. I gotta' get into fan girl mode soon.

Moreover, hah, Nurixie is funny with her Bigrax joke. I nearly peed my pants when I heard that the first time.

_"I had to fight all my life to survive. They were all against me, but I beat the bastards and left them in a ditch."_

That was the most amazing quote out of this whole thing. Take Nuri's words of wisdom into consideration! Those are _true _fightin' words. Now Chiharu-Chan must be off to review ZipporahssBird's story and many more!

**-:Chapter 2 Preview :-**

"What the fuck… is that mustard?" Nuri said in complete revulsion. Demyx looked at her with the bottle close to his sandwich.

"Yeah… I like mustard… what's wrong with that…?"

"You sicko… mustard is… just… I think… I am gonna'… sick…"


	3. Personality Disorder: ADHD :1

**A/N:** Thanks guys! Not really as much reviews as we got in the first chapter, but it is still all good. There is a poll on my profile, and it will do me much contentment if you, after reading and reviewing this, would go participate in this said poll. But enough about that… I've noticed a decrease in reviews from the first chapter and on since I was twelve. Congratulations on our used to be lurker folks! You know who you are…. ((Grins)) so, remember to say hello to our new reader! And maybe, you would like some of her stories, neh?

* * *

_**-: Chapter Three: Personality Disorder: AD/HD Part 1 :-**_

_I am the comfortable secure  
The definition of this western world  
And I have perfected deceit  
Even I believe I'm above saving  
I'll never let You see_

_I am the broken  
I am the bruised  
I am the poor ones  
I have been used_

Barlow Girl - Song for the Broken

Yesterday went along smoothly, as far as Nuri was concerned. She had gotten a new room, and to say the least, it was far from what she expected. She also had gotten her own hallway. So, getting her own hallway meant she was isolated from everyone else. No snide remarks, no sudden burst of arguments… just silence. And hey, Nuri killed two birds with one stone, because she found her book bag. In that book bag skulked Nuri's prized possession. It was slender in size, very light weight, and she carried it around where ever she ventured. She even has a smaller version of it which doesn't require all the confusing wiring the original has. Nuri's ginger colored eyes twinkled in pure glee as she slowly pulled the item out prior to diligently checking if all of her belongings were still intact. Castle Oblivion to Nuri is like a labyrinth… and Nuri is very terrible at solving puzzles. The Television in her room was a medium sized one. What really grabbed her attention was a poster board nailed to the southern wall had many pictures of two extraordinarily peculiar weapon of some sort. Nuri questioned whether or not she could make an _Oblivion _or _Oath Keeper _for quite some time. However, the will to play videogames was far more severe. That and she could not stop thinking of a little mishap that happened in her demonstration of power.

Nuri fell.

Not an oh-my-god-I-just-really-tripped-over-my-own-feet kind of fail, but a you-loose-go-kill-yourself-now-or-I'll-do-it-for-you fail. Nuri never felt embarrassed, and that kind of emotion didn't exist on her part. Somehow, she felt like she had to redeem herself, and it was in fact her _obligation _to do so. Therefore, to that effect, she quietly plotted her revenge. All the chuckling and gasping would be laughed at by Nuri's fists! Nuri leisurely plugged everything in the right sockets, and plummeted down into her bed. She clutched her Play Station 2 controller. Nuri indolently dropped down on her futon and stared at the ceiling. So many things were whooshing around in her mind, and she was so eager to tend to them all. She hadn't gotten her Organization XIII uniform, and that really bugged her. How long would it take for her to get some new threads? Xemnas had assigned her to a training succession with number X, Luxord, who seemed to have volunteered. Nuri was to proceed to the training area at Noon everyday, equipped and ready to go.

She was _so _not going to do that.

What made Xemnas think he could just order her around? Nuri rolled her eyes at this sheer thought. Whisks of her carroty hair began to fly in her face, causing her to grumble as she forcefully pushed it out of her sight. Before she was to go to Luxord, she was to go see number VI, Zexion, who was to _see what he could do_. To reiterate, Nuri wasn't going to that neither. A small grimace appeared on her face. How long would it take for the others to notice she wasn't going to do anything? Nuri loaded her game and during that time, she took out a piece of paper and a black gel pen. Sometimes, words beckoned to reveal themselves to her, and she just had to write them down. Nuri casually placed the pen to the paper.

"_There must be a bond between chosen and Summoner." _echoed Nuri's Television set, causing her attention to report to her game.

"Yunalesca…" Nuri snickered. "You won't beat me this time ya' old hag!"

_"Sin is eternal. Every Aeon that defeats it becomes Sin it its place... and thus is Sin reborn." _

Nuri clutched her controller in absolute anticipation.

"Shut up old hag."

Nuri folded her legs and her eyes turned into deadly darts, and that isn't literately. Nuri pressed the start button several times out of being irritated and aggravated. _Tomboy _was a word that Nuri absolutely abhorred. She _reviled_ labels. Sure, she liked video games, and liked to skate, but did this really make her a tomboy? The battle started, and Nuri was fidgeting with her fingers, twitching and everything in-between. Her tongue was a good twenty-five percent out of her mouth. Final Fantasy X is one of Nuri's favorite role playing games, and it most certainly is the best out of the Final Fantasy collection. Her most loathed Boss Battle is Lady Yunalesca, the witch with three forms and a threatening uber move called _Mega Death_.

With just one more form left, Nuri smirked while Yunalesca changed into her ugliest appearance yet. Nuri's eyes quickly glanced at her analogue clock, which read eight fifty-two A.M. Now here was the tricky part. Half of her party had to be inflicted with the status ailment zombie, and if she didn't change her members out who weren't inflicted with zombie _now_, she would have to start _all _over. Which meant watching an extremely long cut scene _yet again_. Getting past the first onslaught of Mega Death, Nuri let out a high pitched, "Yes!" and pressed the x button like mad. Lady Yunalesca was withering away, and that was making the female essayist exceptionally ecstatic indeed. After a good fifteen minuets of fighting, Lady Yunalesca was defeated, and Nuri practically shot out of her bed, throwing her hands wildly into the air.

"Ha, ha, ha! I did it! I finally beat the hag! I own so hard! This is so decent!" Nuri yelled loudly. Her controller slipped out of her hand, and made a loud bang into the Castle's wall. Nuri ignored this fact, and kept dancing around. Nuri placed her hands on her hips, letting out a crude laugh.

"Pwned bitch!" Nuri finally exclaimed, wiping tears of joys from her eyes. Nuri let out a few more chuckles, and then she decided to sit back upon her bed. Nuri glanced around, for a couple of minuets, and then let out a fatigued sigh.

"… There is actually… nothing to do…" Nuri blinked. Slowly, but surely, Nuri started to play with the bandaging done to her arm. In reality, Nuri actually missed arguing with people. However, she would never admit it openly. Nuri influentially stood up, and slowly walked to her door. She slowly turned the knob, and peeked out into the hallway. She figured since she had nothing to do, she'd go meet said Zexion, and see if he was responsible for her badly wrapped bandages. Nuri stepped into the hall, and her expression emitted an incredibly perplexed one.

"This is so _gay_…" Nuri garbled. "I got up here, but I can't remember how to get back down!"

Nuri paced back and forth up and down the hall. After twenty minuets of that, Nuri began walking through numerous thresholds and sauntering frequent steps. Nuri had grown tired, and rested on a ledge, beads of perspiration forming on her forehead. Nuri wiped it away, and sulkily grunted. Nuri never resulted to asking for help, and she would much rather find things on her own. In this little predicament, she was _forced _to ask for assistance. Nuri bit back her tongue, noticing that at least she wasn't in her own hall anymore. However, this hallway seemed eerie, like something bad was going to happen at any given moment. The atmosphere around her was… _electrifying_. For lack of a better word, the air felt like it was bouncing around. Nuri was hot, sweaty, tired, and anxious. She would just ask for directions like a normal person would.

The problem? Nuri _isn't _a typical modest person.

Nuri walked to the end of the hallway, something curdling up inside her. Yes, Nuri had a conscious, but that doesn't necessarily mean she listens to it. Nuri gradually met up with a bright yellow door. Nuri stood in one place, and bended her fingers a little bit.

"Here we go…" Nuri murmured. With no warning, Nuri punched the door multiple times, yelling, "Rise and shine, I need directions!"

Subsequently, the door opened faster then light refracts off a window. The yellow door swung open, hitting Nuri dead in her face. Nuri flew back a couple of feet before stopping her body from further sliding by getting a good grip on her footing. Nuri stood up and immediately nursed her cheek with her hand. Nuri robotically frowned as she looked at the culprit. It was most definably a woman, and she was _pissed_. There was no other way to put it. Her short blonde hair was ecstatic, and her sapphire eyes dug a whole into the back of Nuri's skull. Nuri blinked twice to contemplate what just happened. At first, she didn't feel the deep scrape on her cheek, but now, it burned like _hell_.

"Oh fuck…" Nuri sighed in pain. The woman in the black pajamas snarled, almost appearing as if she was going to _finish_ what she started. Nuri stood up, and held both her arms out, beckoning the stranger.

"You picked the wrong time to fuck with me." Nuri spoke, a merciless smirk crawling on the corners of her lips. The woman laughed, crudely, and she was enjoying it. Nuri rolled her eyes, now bored with this woman.

"So, you're the newbie huh? Let me introduce myself." She began, wiping tears of delight from her eyes. "I am Larxene, number XII of this suckish Organization. It is a pity that Roxas boy might have been bad, but nothing compared to a looser like you. Now what do you want?" Larxene hissed.

"'Wanted directions… but I guess ya're going to have to finish what ya started." Nuri retorted.

"Get real… like I would battle some looser. Here's a tip… in this Organization, we have rules. You see, I am number XII." Larxene paused, putting up all of her fingers, putting them down, and then putting up two more. "You are number XIII, and that means I am your superior. You listen to everything I say worm, and that is how this place works. Keep pretending that you are the leader, and you might just get yourself killed, _kid_."

With that last comment, Larxene slammed her door, making Nuri fume with rage.

"Maybe you should tend to your hair before making idiotic statements about me being a kid you idiot!" Nuri howled. Nuri walked back to the staircase she had just come from. Nuri still had her hand on her cheek, wincing as she jumped from step to step. Exhausted, Nuri placed her free hand on a wall.

"This place is hell!" She carped. Nuri glanced above her head, only to be met with a map to the inside of Castle Oblivion. Nuri sweatdroped, and shortly after coming to this realization, she, at a snail's pace, made her way to Zexion's room. On his door, however, was a note stating that he was in the Castle's laboratory. Nuri banged her fist into the door in pure wrath, almost breaking it in two.

"This is complete _bullshit_." She sighed, her lower left eye twitching. Now, she had to walk all the way back to where she had found the map, (which she has forgotten the whereabouts to) comeback to Zexion's room, and find out where this said _laboratory_ is. Nuri went into a tantrum of anger, stomping her feat while retracing her steps. Finally, after more than a hour of backtrack, Nuri finally came to her destination. Nuri inhaled a large intake of breath, still rubbing her scrape, which was now bleeding profusely. Nuri lifted her hand up impulsively, but quickly thought she did not want another door to the face. Nuri rolled her eyes, and knocked on the door lightly with the back of her hand.

No response.

"Man… _fuck _this stuff!" Nuri exclaimed in wrath, kicking the door of its hinges. The room was furnished with lab tables, stethoscopes, sterilizers, microscopes, ceilometers, books, and everything in between. A man with wispy blue hair stood in the center of the room, examining two vials of a discolored liquid. Nuri is awful in math, dreadful in science, and barely passes art. She didn't understand the multitude of the various equations on the chalkboard nearest him and Nuri probably never will. She stepped into the laboratory, almost limping towards number XI.

"Ya' the guy I am suppose to see?"

Still tending to his experiment, he simply replied, "What number, XIII, you kick down the door, and I don't even get a proper greeting?"

"_Pfffffffff_." was the exact sound escaping Nuri's lips. Alright, you should agree that today, Nuri has let a lot of things slide. However, this crossed the line. She was supposed to listen to twelve other people, _and _be polite? Zexion dropped a reddish substance into a bluish one, still never glancing at Nuri.

"… And for the love of Kingdom Hearts, you smell like Doritos. Please, before you come in my presence, rid yourself of that horrid stench. I hate tortilla chips."

"You've… gotta' be _kidding_ me…" Nuri spoke, nice and slow. "… I haven't eaten any Doritos in like… a week…"

And then… it finally clicked. She had almost forgotten about it, but she was in a _Castle_. Castles don't exist _anywhere_. And then on top of that, she had also considered the fact that she was in a faraway crazy asylum. I mean… all the warning signs were there… everyone here was a nutcase. It doesn't get any nuttier then people flinging doors in your face. And what was all this talk about numbers? And aren't all these people here special? As a matter of fact… if Nuri wasn't human… then what exactly was everyone else? Nuri raised her finger to her chin as she pondered this thought. Xemnas never really told her what this Organization was… well… made of. Puppets? Photographers? _Rapists_? Silly, yes, but she had no clue what she was getting herself into.

"Yeah… sorry about breaking down the door'n stuff…" Nuri began, scratching the back of her head. "I have a question though… what is this Organization made of?"

Zexion cocked a brow. "In general? You mean… you don't know what we are?"

Nuri nodded her head while holding back her tongue. Something mordant threatened to come out of Nuri's mouth, but she managed to maintain it.

"Simply put… we are Nobodies. We live without hearts." Zexion spoke solemnly. Nuri's attention snapped towards the Cloaked Schemer as she pointed her index finger towards herself.

"I am _somebody_… with half of a heart. …Or so I am told." Nuri started, matter-of-factly. Zexion put his equipment down, and walked slowly towards a square, steel, table. It was a large mechanism, equipped with even more strange equipment. Laboratories meant doctors. Doctors meant needles. Needles meant more then likely, Nuri was going to kick someone's ass. Needles and Nuri are like pneumonia and bleach. If you mix the two together, there is a lofty chance you _will _die, guarantee. Zexion picked up a clipboard and started to jot a few things down. Just the utter thought of needles turned Nuri's face a pale color.

"I'll need a blood sample, and in the meantime, you could sit on the table, if you will."

"Freakin' crap." Nuri whispered. She didn't want anyone to know her weaknesses,_ especially _the people in this Castle. She calmly sat on the table, scared out of her mind. Needles were the first giant phobia on her list. Once, she past out just by looking at a needle. The outcome of this could end bad, _very_ bad. Zexion pulled a few needles out of a small box, and these where very thick, wide, and razor-sharp. He connected one with a vial of some sort, and then turned to face Nuri, who had her fingernails in her mouth.

"Scared? You shouldn't be, I am only going to analyze your genes."

"No… I am _n-never _timorous." Nuri replied, with a forced arrogance applied to it. Zexion lightly grabbed Nuri's un-wounded arm and tightened his grip around it, searching for the vain he was going to draw blood from. He gradually brought the needle closer to her arm prior to cleaning the targeted spot. Nuri's eyes widened a bit, watching the needle as if it was a bird about to take a crap on her brand new car.

_**KRIIIING **_

Nuri flinched, and Zexion swiftly turned around, to be met with a far away flask being pinned to the wall by an arrow. Nuri chuckled and brought her free arm to her face.

"Wow… arrow from freakin' nowhere…." She mussed. Seeing it as only a simply misdemeanor, Zexion returned to his objective. This time, a circle of broadswords arranged themselves around Nuri. Nuri lifted up a brow while Zexion eyed her inconspicuously.

"You… can't control your powers." He said with a straight voice.

Nuri smiled slyly.

"Nope."

"That is really troublesome. Obviously, you have a problem with syringes. You will have to come back when you can either control your fear, or learn how to control your powers." Zexion spat, putting up his equipment.

And just like that, Nuri was free to go. Normally, Nuri would be mad at these accusations. The point of the matter was that none of it was true at all. Nuri purposely did that. Snickering, Nuri walked through the threshold of the laboratory.

"He, he… never _underestimate _the power of Nuri!" Nuri bellowed before running off. "To the training room!"

* * *

With skates on her feet, Nuri stood in front of the door to the Training Grounds, panting form skating too hard. The scrap on the side of her face was still burning, and it appeared as if it was already scabbing. It was a little past noon, and Nuri realized she was late. I mean, who would have expected her to be on time? Nuri grasped the doorknob, and slowly skated inside. The area was repaired, but it was something Nuri saw that made her gape tremendously.

"…"

Nuri now had a you-cannot-be-serious look on her face, as Luxord and Xigbar were sitting around a table, playing with Uno-cards. Nuri rubbed her eyes, and skated closer towards the duo, an anger mark appearing lightly across her forehead. Luxord and Xigbar both looked like they were equally absorbed into the game.

"…Today just hasn't been a good day…" Nuri sweatdroped. Xigbar slowly glanced up at Nuri, showing a blank expression.

"Whoa, who took a bite out of your face, _Trixie_?"

"Call me that again, and I'll _break your neck_!" Nuri howled in outfits of rage. Luxord chuckled at this temper tantrum.

"…Then, I guess I'll have to trip you."

"**If you trip me, I am throwing you off my freaking roof**…" Nuri said, raising up her fist up for emphasis.

"Ah, you must be the young lady Xemnas was talking about. Would you mind joining us in a friendly competition number XIII?" Luxord remarked, with complimentary grin. "Don't worry; this isn't for munny or anything, just a good game of luck."

Nuri grabbed a chair, and sat down. She wasn't complaining. No training was good enough for her. Luxord collected all of the cards. He shuffled them proficiently and then tossed them all out, making sure everyone had seven cards.

"Just a fair warning, Nuri, I never loose." Luxord chortled yet again.

"Yeah, this dude cheats." Xigbar sighed.

Luxord eyed his hand. "I just have Lady Luck on my side is all."

Nuri looked at her hand as she pulled the top card from the top of the deck. In her hand resided five red numbered cards (1, 3, 8, 9) and the card she pulled onto the table was a green number two. Nuri gritted her teeth.

"Triples or doubles?"

"Neither." Luxord answered.

"Damn…" Nuri muttered. She took a card from the pile and now it was Xigbar's turn. He quickly pulled out a green card, and his turn was over. Luxord smiled. He put down a green _reverse _card, which meant Nuri had to go, _again_. Nuri sunk into her seat and withdrew another card from the stack.

"…Man, I am changing the color." Xigbar stated while placing a wild down and placing a red card along with it. "The color is red."

"Ha-ha! Yes!" Nuri chimed. Luxord grinned yet again. He placed a red skip card down, meaning Nuri's turn was skipped. Nuri narrowed her eyes, provided her insinuated attitude. Xigbar placed another card down and it was Luxord's turn again. Now, he had put down a _plus four _card, which made Nuri's lower eye twitch.

"No freaking way! I quit!" Nuri exclaimed, throwing her deck in the air. "I'm going to bed, my stomach hurts."

"You won't even finish the game? Who said you had lost XIII?"

"Nah, she just lyin'. She's a sore looser." Xigbar added. Nuri began to skate to the door.

"I am serious… my stomachs' cramping up. I think it's about that time, so don't make up something silly as to me being a sore looser!"

Nuri figured these two would have gotten the hint, but they were as oblivious as she was this morning looking for Zexion. Nuri tilted her head slightly.

"…What are you talking about? This is just another one of your ploys isn't it?" Xigbar said, meddling with his cards a bit. Luxord silently agreed with him.

"Uh…" Nuri trailed. "The… Menstruation Cycle?"

"Oh…. Well then, I see, you are exempted from this round, but when we play again, we shall have stakes." Luxord replied, putting up his deck. Xigbar still had a questionable look on his face.

"What… you're actually going to buy her act?"

"'_Not _an act." Nuri huffed. Nuri blinked before final noticing that Xigbar, even with his age, hadn't been informed about the Menstruation Cycle. Nuri wanted to laugh, seriously, she did, but she thought it would be best to simply try to conceive her laughter. Wait a minuet… did Nobodies have a Cycle?

"'Don't know what you're laughing about, _Trixie._" Xigbar sighed as he got up. "I guess I'll go get some sleep."

Nuri covered her hand with her mouth, childish giggles escaping her mouth. "You sir… have a lot to learn. Luxord, if you could, inform him please."

And with that, she walked away.

_When I am breathing my last breath  
"Come and save me" I will cry to You  
'Cause pride has not let me say  
Bring me to my knees,  
Why does it take so much pain for me to see?  
If strength is only fond when I am on my knees,  
Why is it so hard to show that I am weak?_

* * *

**A/N:** Man, I wasn't feeling this chapter…. I don't know why, I just felt a little off my game is all. I have… something on my mind. This could be thought of as filler. There is a part two, I was just giving you a taste, that and I want more feed back.

Edit: Now, I can breath. There is something I have to get off of my chest, and that is dealing with High School. As you can see, my emotions play a huge part in my writing ability. I don't know why, or how... but that is just the way I am. Some sentences are choppy, this chapter was too short for my tastes, and I really didn't think the scenes through that much. Guys... take my advice, and don't tell your friends the reason why they were fighting with their other friends 'cause you are just a little monkey. Curiosity killed the cat as they say. ;-; Don't be like me.... So now, I want to vent to you my readers! Alright. Fake names... fake names...

Ok.

My friend Anna, got into a fight with her best friend name Marle. So, I broke the fight up before anything could happen. (fists being thrown) I live in Chicago, and fights are common here. But me, being as frail, and pale as ever, was feeble in the attempt to hold Anna back... so, my other friend intervened, and her name is Terry. Terry held back Marle, and while she was doing that, she multitasked. She had her friend, Deanna on the phone. Anna was mad, and was taking licks off of Marle, but Marle apparently did not what to fight. To me, they were fighting over some boy. Mind you, this boy goes to another High school. -.- So, the police came, and took Anna and Marle away. Just when that was happening, Anna said that Deanna told her that Marle was dating her boyfriend. I, being a stupid idiot wanted to get involved with this... I just HAD to find out what was really going down. So, I talked to Deanna. Low and behold, Deanna lied to Marle and told her that this boy, Jason, was going with Anna, and was cheating on them both. Marle got mad, said she was going to fight Anna, and that was how this stuff went down.

Where it went wrong:

I talked to Deanna and Palani (A girl whom I have gym with) about the fight for the duration of two weeks. Marle came back to school, and Palani said I said that Anna put the "hands" on Marle. Wrong, wrong, wrong. FAIL. I was lied on, and now Marle is looking at me like I did something. Hey... wasn't it **ME** who helped you in that fight?! Why would you believe something someone told you?! And the fact that I didn't even **TALK TO** Marle until now made it even worse! WTF? So now, I am only stuck with the story that Deanna gave me, and what I know. I KNOW FOR A FACT, that Deanna started this whole thing off of a lie. Wouldn't you guys agree? I mean, all the warning signs are there. Anna came back today, and I wanted to let her know what has been happening. I informed her... and well, she is now pissed at Deanna. Deanna lies, lies lies her way out of it. So, now, I am at home. I am so tired of all this _HE SAY SHE SAY_. What ever happened to the facts?

Bottom line... you guys are friends. You can keep santering in this circle of deceit for as long as you want. Just don't kill the messenger and take me with you. We will see what happens tomorrow, and if this keeps spiraling down... I swear... I am just going to go to my Dean.

**Word Count: 4,989**


	4. Personality Disorder: ADHD :2

**A/N:** I am back, and I am feeling much better! The drama has subsided! This chapter should be much better then the last one, and on that note, you should all know by now that Nuri is not one-sided. Sure, her anger is the more dominant personality trait she has, but by now, you should know she is a tomboy, is really impulsive, and curious. She has common sense, but ignores it completely. I am totally behind in reading you guy's work. Sorry, I was just stressed out. This whole week has been hell. All right, this chapter is going to throw things off, and the next chapter will probably be as more as a throw off. That is right everyone! Chiharu-Chan is commencing with the foreshadowing and irony. Moreover, on that note… you guys, I cannot write the next chapter if you do not go to the pole and vote! ((Huff)). And Belinda… Nuri is most not a flirt!

* * *

**-: Chapter Four: Personality Disorder: AD/HD Part 2 :-**

_Angel of mercy  
How did you find me?  
Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
Desperate and hardened  
seeking a moment every fix_

One Republic - Mercy

Bright vibrant colors flickered everywhere Nuri glanced upon. Nuri was astounded by this spectacle, and so she reached out to touch the rainbow colored spectrum with her hand. In that instant, Nuri looked at her arms, and noticed that neither on of them were bruised or tattered. Nuri blinked her eyes twice, and then brought her hands up to touch her head. Her ponytail had been released, causing her untamed carroty colored hair to fall past her shoulders. Nuri narrowed her eyes in distain as she blew out a little air from her mouth. An unfamiliar taste formed in Nuri's mouth, causing her to sputter the taste out of her orifice. Then, to Nuri's discomfort, she realized what was on her lips.

"Man… is this… lip gloss?!" Nuri hissed.

Nuri with out a doubt, despises makeup in general. Nuri thinks that makeup is just another generic way of saying, "hello, I think I'm ugly, and I have a slight tendency to doubt my appearance, and I think I am fat". Nuri crossed her arms at this thought, and that is when she noticed she had beige colored bangles on her arms. They were incrusted with rare gemstones, some she had never even seen before. Nuri's mouth widened in awe she began to play with them, listening closely to the rattle they made. Nuri's curiosity lead her eyes to wonder down to her clothes, which surprising was something she would wear. Fishnets covered her legs, and she wore a black corset with black jeans. They were not too baggy, and even if they were, Nuri would never pass up the chance to wear jeans before a skirt any day. Wrapped around Nuri's feat was a pair of black thigh high boots, embellished with multiple short belt straps.

Nuri nodded her head in contentment. Aside from the makeup and her hair, she felt right at home. But then again… where was home exactly? Nuri looked around in a confused manor, until she proceeded to touch the multihued colored light. Her eyes sparkled in astonishment. The closer she had gotten towards these bright lights, the more lightheaded she felt. The light was soothing, and its zealous heat reassured her. Somehow, a tinge of anguish filled her heart, weighing it down by fatigue. Nuri quickly noticed this, but could not draw her self away from the light. Actually, she could not control her body at all.

"M'lady, there you are, come on now, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we? Then it would be on my account wouldn't it not?"

A small hand wrapped itself around Nuri's and pulled on her, causing her pupils to return to their normal state. A frail woman, dressed in clothes similar to Nuri's clothes dragged her through a bustling crowd. Nuri's mouth dropped before she regained her composure. Nuri had to think about the woman's comment for a while, before blinking a couple of times.

"Did you just call me your lady?" Nuri said, in a bounteous tone. The woman shook her head.

"Yes Lady Kaori, yes I did." The woman replied with almost sarcastic tone. Nuri whipped her hand from the woman's grip and gave her an immensely menacing look.

"You must not know who I am old lady. The name's Nuri."

"You must not remember who I am, Lady Kaori. I am your humble servant, Saki. You must have not taken your antidepressants. I've always wondered what it was that made you appeal to m'lord so much."

Nuri clinched her teeth before grabbing the woman's black polo shirt in disgust. "You' tryin' to call me crazy? I demand to know your name!" Nuri finished, tilted her head slightly in the left direction. The woman chuckled.

"Such a silly woman… I just told you my name!" She cackled. "Have you gone mad? I am Saki! Now stop being silly Lady Kaori. Let us go now. You shouldn't wander off into the city like this."

"I am so sick and tired of being dragged everywhere and anywhere … Saki. Where is here?"

"Aretha, of course darling. You are in the heart of it! Can't you remember anything anymore? My, your memory is getting worse each coming second…"

"Say what?" Nuri interrupted. "Aretha… the town that I destroyed, with my freaky powers?"

Saki brought her hands to her mouth while placing her free hand on a very fine-looking door. "Now, let's not talk about your powers in front of the towns people. Nuri's mouth continued to gape, until she looked into the sky. She was standing in front of a citadel, and even if this was Aretha, Aretha definably did not have a citadel of any sort. It was just a modern town. Now, everyone was similar to Nuri, and boy, did that grind her gears. Nuri loved to be the indifferent person, who always stirred things up. Now, she seemed like a leader. The citadel's draw bring came down, and a little girl ran towards Nuri, wrapping her hands tightly around her. The little girl had very long purple hair and emerald eyes. Her style was very different from Nuri's. Her dominating color was green, with dashes of pink and purple.

Nuri squinted her eyes and cocked her head to the left a bit. Nuri's vision became distorted all of a sudden, and clutched tightly between the little girl's fingers was a weapon similar to that of the Oathkeeper, or Oblivion, but the design was very different. The color was black, and for lack of a better word, the whole design itself was a bit crazy. A small chain hung from it, which was a black heart with red stitches across it. She had a forced smile on her face, and her knees were a bit scratched up. She was bashful, and blushed tediously.

"Hi… Kaori… I… finished my training… he he. I will be the best fighter in all of Aretha, just you wait and see! I will be just like you, I swear! This time, I'll surpass you…"

"Please, Ruri, tend to your daily duties. Go to the sanctuary and find something nice to water. I am sure the flowers miss being tended by you. Lady Kaori has to tend to something." Saki answered. Ruri's smile turned into a grimace instantly before lucid tears filled her eyes. She pointed her weapon towards Nuri, which sent an un-known chill down her spine.

"I'll eventually get you! You never pay attention to anything I do, and it… hurts!" Ruri sobbed. Nuri pointed her index finger at the crying little girl.

"I, don't even know you, ya' miserable child." Nuri mocked. "Go tend to your stuff or do something, I don't care, just get outta my face!"

"Yeah, keep talking; I'll get Nana on you!"

"Need someone to back you up huh? Listen kid, the number one rule in battle is… fight your own battles!" Nuri huffed triumphantly. "I do it all the time! It isn't really that hard!"

Saki put her hand on Nuri's shoulder, and Ruri ran away in distain. Saki shook her head.

"That girl… she always wanted to follow in your image. You are quite lucky indeed."

"Whatever." Nuri sighed, following Saki down the hallway. They came to an abrupt stop, and in that instant, Saki turned to Nuri.

"Lady… Kaori… m'lord has wanted to see you for quite some time now. You've have kept him waiting long enough hmm?"

"Wait a second; I don't understand old hag, what you are saying, is that I have a father or something like that? Decent! Do I get to see him?"

Saki narrowed her eyes at being called an old hag. "I am certainly not old Lady Kaori. I am twenty-six, mind you. Lady Kaori, please, for the last time, listen to what I am saying. You are the Guardian of the Void. You are second to your fiancé. … Surly you didn't forget him as well?"

Nuri clasped her hands together tightly, causing her bangles to rattle. "Ha, get real, you really expect me to believe that I am getting married?" Nuri placed her index finger on her chin. "Not to boast or anything, but who in their right minds would try to marry me? Ha, I would love to see the day. Not that the sentiment of love subsists on my part. 'Cause you know, I am gonna' to stay me for a long time, no matter what, and I'll be dammed if I let a petty emotion such as love ruin my judgment! I mean, come on, I am awesome… right?"

"Lady Kaori… I really do think you have lost your mind. Just go in there, and see what m'lord wants." Saki muttered, opening the door and pushing the taller woman into the room. The door closed, and Nuri found herself staring at the floor, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Man, that is beginning to piss me off… why does everyone push me into stuff… or I mean … ah man… Saki is getting to me…"

Nuri looked up and what she saw truly amazed her. She was standing in her old apartment. She remembered everything perfectly. Her Spiderman comforter was placed messily onto her bed, just how she had left it. Overall, Nuri's room was still as chaotic as ever. Nostalgia rushed throughout Nuri's whole body as she walked towards her bed.

"Saki is a fucking liar. There is no one in here, but me. But in spite of this, it has always been me right?" Nuri chuckled a bit. "Now that I think about it, I do have a hard exterior. I push everyone away from me, I know. Nevertheless, what is a girl to do? I am a weapon, after all."

Nuri stretched across her bed and let out a lazy yawn. "…And maybe, all of this Organization XII stuff is all a dream. A really bad nightmare, that won't go away, I presume. And ya' know, maybe all of this is just like that entire Christmas ghost phooey. Maybe I am having one of those. But man... I'll tell ya' it's good to be home!"

Nuri closed her eyes and drifted into the first stage of sleep. Her body was very relaxed, and her breathing was symmetric. Finally, she could loose herself in the haven of her dreams.

"_Well paintless passion, you rightly suspect_. _Impersonation, the dumbing down of love. Jaded down in anger, love underwhelms you. No box of chocolates, which ever way you fall…_"

Nuri, with her eyes still closed, sensed that someone was indeed in her room. The words he spoke sounded very familiar.

"_And if I tell you, Lover alone without love… no, no I'll get this. I want to treat you. You're still not famous and you haven't_ struck. _It's rich, underachieving 'cause no one's receiving. This tunnel's vision is turning out all wrong. Music is worthless, unless it can make a complete stranger break down and cry_…. My, Nurixie, you sure have some problems hmm?"

Nuri shot up, her expression an… agreeable one. Her eyes met up with the one she despised the most. She could never forget his filthy leer and his over inflated self-image. He pranced around, as if he was naturally better then everyone else. It made Nuri sick to her stomach that someone like him even existed. Her eyebrows twitched at the audios sound of her full name. It rolled off of his tongue, as if he could say it when ever he wanted. Her eyes studied him, and found something partially interesting. It wasn't his boring suit, of his messy brown hair, but in his hand was Nuri's notebook that was supposed to be at Castle Oblivion. Nuri's calm orange pupils turned into downright angry silted ones in about two seconds. He smiled back at her, taking in her angry expression.

"You… bastard… where did you get my notebook?" Nuri shouted in extreme rage. She shot up out of her bed, matching up with the man's height. The man glanced at the book, smiling bluntly in Nuri's face.

"Thanatos, remember the name Sweetheart."

"What the _fuck_?! _Sweetheart_? Are you out of your mind?" Nuri retorted. "That is the worst name anyone has ever bestowed to me, ever!"

"Not the point. The point is, what is up with your mind, Sweetheart? It seems you are getting tired with me. What is with all this poetry about music, and love and such?"

Nuri crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the ground to stop herself from lunging towards Thanatos. "I am so fucking serious. You call me that again, and I will guarantee that I will rip your testicals out and hang them on my wall."

"It is only fitting that I call you Sweetheart, Nurixie, I mean, you are one with a heart, or half, I suppose."

Nuri raised her fist up, but shortly brought it back down.

"…And I see you have control over your anger. That's a first, Sweetheart. I wonder who helped you…"

"I don't get help from anyone." Nuri spat. "Why I am here, and what the heck is going on? Who's Saki, and Ruri, and I thought I destroyed Aretha!"

Thanatos busted out with a cruel laughter before answering Nuri. "True, true, if I told you, this wouldn't be as much fun. You know, torturing you. I tried to kill you in our last encounter, but you are just so amusing now. You are like a puppet, which I can control."

Nuri grunted, then sulkily frowned. "You lying bastard. Xigbar, shot you I think. In the head. Piss off."

More laughter ensued from Thanatos. "You really thought that I would be defeated by a simple bullet? And furthermore, simple minded Nurixie, If I was really fixated on killing you, I would of destroyed him and you with no problems at all. Do not mock my being. I am the Void, after all. You just have some of my power."

"You say that like I actually need your damn power! For your information, I can control any weapon I want! That is better then any shit load of disintegration! Woo, _scary_! I don't need your help, you, or your power!"

Thanatos smirked. "Do you believe in true love at first sight then, Sweetheart?"

"Hell no!" Nuri hollered, gritting her teeth. "I don't believe in any kind of love! There, take your answer and get the fuck out."

Thanatos's closed Nuri's notebook and tossed in onto Nuri's bed. "Your heart says otherwise."

Nuri froze up completely before regaining her control over her body. "I am tired of all your crazy proverbs and metaphors. What do you mean, my heart?"

"Since you only have half of a heart, you can't really tell when your heart is talking to you. So, through your literature only is the time your heart talks to you. You said it yourself; "Lover without love, will you miss him?" was a quote from your supposed poem. Whoever it is, you should know that you belong to no one but me."

"Says who!?" Nuri screeched, attempting to kick Thanatos in the stomach. Almost like magic, Nuri's leg fitted into Thanatos's glove covered hands. Nuri tensed up before her eyes widened.

"Why can't I… summon my weapons?"

"Because Sweetheart… this is my world!" He cackled. "Now, in my world, we are supposedly married hn? You belong to me, and I made you. Understand?"

Nuri cracked a small smile. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to _kick your ass right now_. You just really crawl under my skin."

Thanatos let go of Nuri's leg, and stepped closer to the now bewildered woman. He smirked at her, as he always had been doing, but something about his sneer changed. He hastily grabbed both of Nuri's hands and brought his face closer to Nuri's face. Nuri narrowed her eyes, not going to fall victim to becoming demoralized. She scoffed as her adversary invaded her personal space. Out of the blue, a burning sensation surged in Nuri's chest. It was quite temperate, just like the light she had met up with earlier. Only this time, it didn't impair her to a great extent.

"I can hear you're heart beating faster, can you Sweetheart?" Thanatos spoke unobtrusively, cupping Nuri's chin lightly into the palm of his hand. Nuri's emotions were moving rapidly, and that was something she hadn't expected. She to, could hear the beating her heart and it was the pure adrenalin rush that made Nuri sweat a bit.

"What… are you doing…?" Nuri managed to utter, but it sounded like her voice cracked. Thanatos smiled.

"My insensible Sweetheart…" Thanatos mumbled inconspicuously. This moment was awkward for the poor sovereign woman, for she didn't know how to act in this state of affair. His face was just a mere three inches away from Nuri's.

"Just a test… I'll mess with your emotions to see how you fair. Until then, Sweetheart."

* * *

Nuri was on the floor, broken out into a cold sweat. Xigbar and Luxord looked over the distressed nobody. Nuri was fidgeting, and her fingers were in an awkward position. Everything about her body language said she was in distress.

"Seems to me that she is unconscious." Luxord inquired. Xigbar let out a fatigued yawn.

"'Wonder what she's dreaming about?"

_Before just the daylight  
Come and I stand by  
Waiting to catch the quickest plane  
Flying to nowhere  
Is better than somewhere  
That's where I've been and nothing's changed_

_All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tradegy for sure_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**Well, this chapter was short, but at least it made the 3000k mark huh? Short chapters to me are like, below 1000k. I, tricked you on that plot preview. He-he. It is going to be several chapters from this! Remember, reviews equal love! And would you be mad, if I told you that Thanatos raped Nuri? XD

Word Count: **3,493 **

**-: Chapter Five Preview: The Psychotic Wars: Superbia :-**

"I bet you I can win at everything you do!" Nuri challenged, a leer on her face. "I can go a full day doing the things you do, and never get tired! I am the ultimate you know! Hmph, they don't call me a weapon for nothing!"

Perking Xigbar's interest ensued. "As if, ok, you're on."


	5. The Psychotic Wars: Superbia

**A/N:** I cannot believe it is totally not butter! Seriously, we are almost at fifty reviews. (I am not crazy… my sister thought she'd review under my pin name. T.T So, whoever reviews this next gets a request from me in the next chapter or whatever!) The reason why I stress so much on reviews is only because it is a known fact that random people will read a story only because it has a high number of reviews. I do not want to believe it, but it is true. Therefore, that means more readers, and that will make Chiharu-Chan very happy! I am happy that White-Saille reviewed!

That review was really the only one that made me get my lazy butt up and type(and an update from someone!). It does my heart good to know that I still have long time readers out there reading! Oh yeah, about the chapter. Superbia means pride in Latin. For the next seven chapters, Nuri will be under going all of the seven deadly sins. Confusing? Good. I want you to be confused. Muhaha! 'Member guys, eventually, this will be a XigbarxOc fic. Yeah… give it some time to soak in. I cannot lie; I am a sucker for fluff. In addition, more then anything, I love writing fluff as much as the next person. Therefore, if you happen to -coughfindcoughcoughanycoughfluffcough- you can consider it, but it is not anything major! Yay for dramatic irony!

* * *

**-: Chapter Five: The Psychotic Wars: Superbia :-**

__

We hold up in a shelter made of bones and ice and there we'll wait  
So start again with steady hands  
This time nothing gets in our way  
But as we peer a little closet what do we see?

Rise Against - Line Fracture

Fully dressed in the official Organization uniform, Nuri folded her arms tightly around her chest as she slowly thumped her foot on the ground. A deepening scowl plastered itself onto her face. Her arm and leg were surprisingly healed after her anomalous dream. Her limbs felt better then ever now, which meant Nuri was back for more action and trash talking. Even the gash that was on the side of her face seemed to have disappeared. Nuri knew all of this was somehow connected to the infamous Thanatos. She knew this person, maybe, everyday in her whole life. However, in the time she knew him she never saw that side of him. Not that she liked it or anything; it was just that she had never expected anything like that to happen. She was put into a tight position, obviously. However, it was the way he made her _feel_ that had Nuri's head spinning. She actually felt a euphoria of _feelings_. That is never good sign.

Nuri narrowed her eyes and boy, were they gleaming with a beckoning call to start trouble. Nuri really did not like her Organization XIII uniform because it was so _unbearably_ baggy. Nuri felt if she took one-step that she would fall. It was excessively big for her. The reason was simple; Xemnas did not have any more uniforms suitable for women. Nuri could barely see her hands, and her boots were scarcely visible. She felt like a kid, who was just given a shirt five sizes too big. This bought Nuri to the assumption that men usually turn into heartless faster then women do. And she was basically right, on some accord. The Organization was filled with eleven guys, and only two women. And the way Nuri saw it, Larxene counted as a man herself. It was not as if she was wrong. It was not an opinion... it was indeed a fact. Why could not Xigbar get this through his thick skull? Women _are _the dominating species. _Period_.

Nuri pulled out her glove covered hand and rose her left index finger to her other fingers.

"What can ya' possibly expect? We've been better then you guys since the beginning of time! We are four years smarter then you guys, stronger then you guys, and so much more! And ya' know, I'm a very special one, so my powers rise ten fold. Har, Har. And plus, we have stronger emotions!"

Xigbar examined the uncomfortable redhead with his amber colored eye. A slight smirk crawled onto his face.

"Aw, is little Trixie's feelings hurt? What? Are you trying to prove a point? I don't know why you are using'n emotions for. Nobodies don't feel. That's why I am proud to be one, so I don't end up like a total wreck like you."

"My feelings are never hurt!" Nuri retorted viciously. "I am so not frail! I could pop a muscle right now if I wanted to! Just 'cause I am a girl doesn't automatically put me at a disadvantage! I could take you on at anything!"

Xigbar sneered. Her argument was a very asinine one. Man was the most dominant species, to be sure. I mean, the first human to walk the earth was male. The Keyblade brat was male. Heck, even Marluxia is male. _He _is male. Women are not anything but sidekicks, and all sidekicks do is get in the way.

"…And further more; just 'cause you don't have a heart doesn't mean you don't have a brain, idiot. All of this angst about hearts is really getting to me. What you guys need is a cure."

"…Dude, what are you talking about? A _Cure_? Trixie, you're dumb."

"Not really. You can only achieve it, if you believe it! See, look how I did thinking'n that way!" Nuri spoke triumphantly.

"You mean, the part about you being in some Organization? Do you actually think you achieved anything? As if."

Nuri's blood boiled. She could only take so much before her head exploded. Something did not feel right inside of her. Nuri felt jumbled up … _imprisoned _to say the least. It was an awkward feeling to undergo. Nuri's eyes were now weighted down in fatigue, but that did not necessarily mean she was not going to go off on Xigbar. If anything, it only aggravated her more. Nuri took a quick glance around the hallway the duo was standing in.

"I bet you I can win at everything you do!" Nuri challenged, a leer on her face. "I can go a full day doing the things you do, and never get tired! I am the ultimate you know! Humph, they don't call me a weapon for nothing!"

Perking Xigbar's interest ensued. "As if, ok, you're on."

It took Nuri a while to contemplate this. She blinked a couple of times, realizing what she had just done. A giant leer stretched on her face. Xigbar had a similar scoff plastered on his. Winning a measly content to Nuri was equivalent to saving the world from a blood lusting meteorite, capable of destroying the whole human population. There was only one option, and that was to win. But come on, really? That was _twenty-four hours _of doing the things that Xigbar does. This probably consists of sleeping all day. Nuri pondered this fact for a brief moment. It was not going to be that easy, now was it? He was prone to cheat.

Maybe Nuri was going to run into something? Maybe she was going to get more doors to the face? On the other hand, maybe, just maybe, he was going to forfeit. It was take a busload of skill, precision, and annoyance, but Nuri thought she could manage to drive the senior Organization member crazy. Nonetheless, they were both misfits in a nonconformist world. It is just a theory, but Xigbar could be more imprudent then Nuri.

…_Or so she thought._

"Alright then, are you sure you want to challenge me Trixie? You wouldn't want to get hurt… _again_." Xigbar spoke in an overbearing tone. Nuri narrowed her eyes in a mordant manner.

"Oh you are _right_; I wouldn't want to get hurt. Don't push your luck. I fight dirty." Nuri paused, walking around the Freeshooter. "I swear, if you shoot me again, you are in for _hell_."

Small chuckles erupted from Xigbar. "Dude, you know you aren't that intimidating, right?"

"… _What_…?" Nuri murmured. That was the most nonsensical thing she had heard all day. Oh, _of course _she was daunting. Let us look at all the facts here, shall we? Normally, not constantly, but normally, you do not see 5'7" women walking around with bright orange hair. In addition, Nuri always has a glimpse of mordancy in her eyes. Moreover, her smile, oh that iniquitous smile… it is as if she is planning something silently, cacophonously awaiting the moment to pounce on someone, literally. Therefore, at this comment, Nuri could not help but let out a rudimentary laughter. Cleary done with the Freeshooter's antics, Nuri stomped her boot covered foot into the ground.

"Alright, hurry up and do something. I'll prove to you, not only am I way better then you, but women are better then… whatever you are." Nuri hissed, pointing sardonically at Xigbar. Xigbar yawned a bit before his languid golden eye laid back upon the red head.

"Ok, then, I have a challenge for ya'. First one to the top of the Castle wins."

Nuri instantly scowled. And thus, the dishonorable justice began.

"Y'know for a fact," Nuri began, flailing her arms around, "that I don't know how to get there!"

"See ya'n a few hours kid!" Xigbar implied with a rusty laughter. Within that instant, he disappeared from Nuri's sight. Nuri turned red with anger, mumbling a couple of profanities. Lord knows Nuri is not a very good runner, and with the help of her oversized uniform, running was almost _unachievable_. Nuri clenched her teeth, practically falling every time she picked up her feet. She looked like a complete _idiot_, stumbling everywhere.

"I'll be freakin' damned if I loose!" Nuri recited to herself, almost as if she was howling a battle cry of some sort. Little did she know, Xigbar had not gotten very far. He merely just clung to the hallway's ceiling, taking great elation in seeing the exasperated woman stumble, and possibly trip. Nuri was not dense, and like I stated before, she knew there was going to be some treachery in this little competition. … Ok, well maybe I lied a little bit. Nuri is pretty oblivious.

…But not this time.

"Time to do the matrix!" Nuri exclaimed, safety pins appearing in-between her fingers. Nuri swiftly, but chaotically pined some of the fabric around her legs up a bit, enabling a little more freedom. Nuri turned a corner, picking up a momentum of speed, smiling, just because she had figured out a solution to a tiny problem. But sometimes, she was just like that.

She thinks she is the best.

She assumes she is the smartest.

She believes she is going to be the next preeminent thing.

And there is nothing wrong with believing in ones self to the point where you are all you think about. Being narcissistic is one of the many traits Nuri has, and that often leads her into worrying circumstances. But the fact that she is willing to accept her fate, not caring for the consequences ahead of her was to be admired. Nuri is prepared to bend that fate, and _mold_ it into something innovative.

"There is no running in the halls, number XIII." spoke a low and desiccated, misleading voice, causing Nuri to awaken out of her deep concentration of getting to her destination before the sniper. Nuri stopped in her tracts, to be met with a tall blue haired man, with a worrisome scar in the form of an X on his face. Nuri raised a brow, prone to just let loose at the mouth. The pins let loose on Nuri's trench coat, causing it to dangle down onto the ground. Nuri balled up her fist, as there was no way in hell she was going to loose the competition. She pointed a straight index finger towards Saïx, with no heed, mind you.

"Ey' I'm never gonna' make it if you don't get outta' my way!" Nuri panted. "See… I could be all the way up there by now!"

Saïx gave Nuri a cold stair. "I see we are going to have a problem with you. Problematic things should be executed right away."

"Well, am I here to stay, like it or not." Nuri smirked. "Now really, it was so nice for you to stop me and all, but I could give two flips less about the rules here."

Saïx folded his arms. "It seems your upshot is brisk." He spoke, disappearing into a dark transporting hole of some sort. Nuri cocked her head to the left slightly, taking what he had just said into consideration. She did not understand a word he had just spoken.

Nada, zip, nothing.

Nuri closed her eyes for a bit, resting her finger on her chin. She feels like she slept in ages. You know, the high quality sleeping, that everyone has, occasionally, anyway. Ever since she met up with Thanatos in Aretha, she felt like she was entangled in a circle of being conscious for all perpetuity. …Or something like that, within reason, no less. Nuri began to chew on her fingernail, thinking of the most obvious way to resolve her problems.

"I should continue my Novel!" Nuri proclaimed at the top of her voice, opening up her eyes.

Now, what Nuri saw next almost made her loud voice turn into a high-pitched one. Seriously, if you were in a near ten-mile radius of this woman, you could actually feel the unanticipated shock radiating off her. Nuri fell down to the ground, her hands placed in the back of her, glancing at what had startled her so seriously. Surprises have never been one of Nuri's most favored things. Nuri glanced upon the simpering Xigbar, who looked like he had gotten a few kicks out of Nuri's expression.

"Ninja you're not, do that again and I'll…" Nuri paused. Oh snap, she was in for some serious boasting now.

"Number on rule in this Organization, we use Corridors of Darkness to teleport… but dude, you looked so ridiculous! Your face is priceless! You seriously need to stop being'n so gullible all the time."

Nuri gotten up, refusing to believe that Xigbar had made it to the top of the Castle, and came to get her.

"So I presume you made it then?" Nuri scoffed, arms crossed and all. Xigbar persisted to smirk in her face, and now, he felt he was compelled to put his finger in it too. Nuri growled and this action.

"That means I have one win already! You better pick up the pace Trixie!"

"Get your finger outta' my face." Nuri fumed.

"Gee' alright! Someone's a sore looser! Don't get your granny panties in a twist!"

At this moment, Nuri cheeks were singed with a crimson color. Now was the perfect time to just let loose at the mouth. And boy did the Exasperated Fictitious Armamentalist want to unleash a hellish onslaught of insults. She had been holding it in for all this time. She would pay cold hard munny to be able to go off at the mouth.

"Well," Nuri began, trying to size the Freeshooter up, "I saved munny on the electric bill turning off the Geico commercial!"

There was an insane silence after that comment before the two actually had a chance to grasp what she had just said.

"Dude, What?" Xigbar said, bursting into crude laughter. "What kinda' comeback is that?!"

Nuri eyes widened in astonishment. That was not what she was trying to say, not by a long shot. It was as if someone rewired her voice box, or perhaps, put words into her mouth. Nuri glanced at her gloved covered hands, now noticing that something was undoubtedly wrong with her.

"Err… never mind." Nuri shrugged. The last thing she wanted to do was start talking about Thanatos. "So, what's next anyway? Don't get too hyped up on one single win. This is the part where I freakin' dominate you."

"Well then, prove it!" Xigbar said in a half joking-tone. Nuri gritted her teeth. At least she could still summon her weapons.

"How 'bout a two hundred Nobody melee?" Xigbar beamed, acting as if she was going to get an actual choice. How _arrogant. _

"Make it four." Nuri sneered. "What… are we fighting clones or something'?"

Xigbar answered this comment in a face palm. "No Trixie, we are fight'n lesser Nobodies."

Then number II then extended his arm out and a black portal of some sort appeared in front of them. Nuri cocked a brow, oddly knowing what to say.

"I don't know how to do it, and I don't need you trying to teach me." She pouted, throwing another temper tantrum. "May I ask where exactly does that _lead_?"

Before she even got an answer, she was pushed into the darkness. There were so many pathways. Nuri's carroty eyes examined everything she could. She did not move, she just drifted. There were so many fragments of random items, such as pop cans, Fruity wrappers, and a pink substance that Nuri could not really make out. Her body was filled was a spooky chill. She was being warned, that she could tell. Nuri never really had a likening towards darkness.

"Are ya' going to stand there all day?!"

Nuri snapped out of her trance and her attention soon turned to Xigbar, who could not be seen.

"…The hell…?" Nuri whispered.

__

"Who are you? Tell me your name now!"

That time, it was a different voice. It was definably a male's voice, however it was much too young and high pitched to be Xigbar.

_"What? No way! You could be a Heartless! I don't answer to monsters!"_

Now that was a feminine voice, and it almost sounded familiar.

_"What… I am no Heartless! You're one, why do you have that Heartless mark on your hand?!"_

_"Look… I don't have any… idea… stop ridiculing me… you're making me cry…. I wish… I wish… I wish Kaori was still here…"_

Nuri tensed up. She had to get away. Those voices, those names, was she the only one who could hear them? Nuri did not want to go idiotic now. Whenever she heard the name Kaori, something bad was bound to happen, and Thanatos was usually the 'centre of the eye'. She ostracized Thanatos. She wanted him dead. It only made sense for her to think that way. On the other hand, the last time she really wanted someone dead, she destroyed a whole town. Even though she obviously reviled Castle Oblivion, some people in here were worth saving. Some were good for just the matter of torturing, and Nuri never really got her revenge. She did not have full restrain over her disintegration ability, although she could control her power over weaponry. With this thought in mind, she ran away from any source of light, dashing blindly into the darkness.

"You can't run… Sweetheart."

"Oh fuck you!" Nuri said, the occasional toxic fuming from her words. Her worst nightmare came true in an instant. Acrimony shimmered within her eyes as she began promenade unthinkingly in the darkness. Then, surprisingly, she found herself within Castle Oblivion, in her room, of course. In spite of this, the Corridor of Darkness that she had apparently came out of still lingered.

_"Only through your literature…"_

Nuri frowned intensely.

"Man… this dude…" She shrugged, pulling out her book bag and reaching for her notebook. Her Novel is named Constipated. Not for laughs, but it is an interesting title. You cannot sit there and tell me you do not want to know what the story is about! Nuri gradually opened the notebook towards the first page, flipping the crisp pages, getting an estimate on what she wrote.

"There once lived a prototype, which was a complete success." Nuri mumbled. That first sentence was enough to make Nuri shy away. At first, she did not see the comparison. She did not know what she was exactly. For her comfort only, Nuri read the rest of the plot summary to herself, and in doing so, her eyes widened. At the end of Nuri's story, Vivian, LK- 49, the weapon from the Aretha Military died. She killed her self in a freak accident. The funny part was, Nuri could not think of how she did exactly. However, Nuri did know that Vivian took the whole world with her.

Vivian was a project that had wings. And in these wings, resided a pair of eyes. When these eyes would open, she could obliterate anything, just by the eye's gaze fixing onto an item. Things happen, and well, she ended up killing everyone. Was that how she was going to go? Nuri gloved covered fingers started to tremble around the thin paper she held.

"Stay calm Nuri… the hearts' an internal organ, not a fortune teller."

However, at this moment, Nuri did not know anything. She is in no position to make theories for that was simply not her job. Nuri needed a new agenda, a new reason for living. Nuri closed her notebook and turned towards the dark portal standing before her.

"I'll still be a weapon for the moment, but I guess I'll try something new. I am going to end this charade for the last time. It has no reason to live anymore. …but I am damn sure not gonna' be a sweetheart…. I have my own personal schema!"

Nuri reassured herself that everything was going to be ok in her mind. But that could be farthest from the truth. Something bad could happen at any moment. She has a stalker, and is practically in a gang.

"I'm ready for death." Nuri breathed, almost questioning herself. "You hear me bastard?! Come at me with all ya' got!"

She ran into the portal, but unlike the last trip, she arrived to her destination.

The problem? She was surrounded by _bazillions_ of lesser Nobodies. Seriously, she only had a few inches of room to move. At first Nuri did not realize the sneak attack. They danced around her, causing Nuri to grin wildly. In her left hand appeared the katana she had used earlier. In her other hand, was another sword, probably the same broad sword as before also. Adrenalin immediately surged throughout her body. It was almost like a natural high, stimulating her mind like a cheep wine would. The Nobodies were the wall between her and life.

"I see you… I see you far away… I see you… killing me softy…" Nuri mumbled, her grip tightening on her weapon tenfold. She would not waste time summoning her true weapon. Her skin was nearly jumping at the chance to inflict damage to her enemies. With a sudden launch off her feat, Nuri started slashing through the Nobodies in front of her, whilst doing so she shouted, "You're going too easy on me, Xigbar!"

They jumped her from every direction. Upwards, backwards, underneath, _onwards_ the attacks kept piling up. Nuri's arms moved almost like magic. She just found herself flinging her weapons everywhere. Her impetuous actions however, were letting a few cuts show on her skin, slicing her uniform. She did not care. Killing, oh how much fun it was. To actually slay something... felt so gratifyingly good. The Dusks disappeared one by one, appearing to be multiplying by each kill. It was so easy; all it took was one swift flick of the wrist.

_**Now**, it was not fun anymore._

Nuri dropped her weapons, and just went all out with her fists.

"'Freakin' obligations!" Nuri grunted, punching Dusks' faces. "Stupid way of life, stupid stalker, stupid Doritos, stupid Geico!"

"Stupid damned fate!" Nuri practically screamed at the top of her lungs. This last punch sent a beam of gray smoke through the direction she aimed at. Whole rows of Nobodies were diminished on impact. Nuri only smiled as her eyes gleamed with a murderous intent. She was not exhausted. She was thrilled to be given this opportunity to destroy. The Dusk started to quiver, panic really.

"How pathetic." Nuri spat, grabbing one of the Dusk's arms and swinging it around, using it as a weapon. She was absolutely sadistic. She did not have control over anything anymore. Nuri wanted more; she wanted more and more opportunities to do things like this. On the other hand, she wanted to stop. This is what they want her to do. _They_ wanted her to kill mindlessly. Whoever _they _was, she felt like someone was watching her, besides Xigbar and Thanatos. Another entity, perhaps. But this could all be a ploy… someone could be messing with her mind.

Now Nuri wondered, how in fact, blood tasted. Mixed in-between emotions, Nuri thought she was going fanatical. Her hands kept moving, her legs kept kicking. The only thing she could do was plead. Nevertheless, her ego was far too immense for that.

Nuri was turning into a weapon and her actions were definably warning signs. Every attack followed the next, her arms and legs in perfect symmetry. She was singing a song with her body. The title was not a good one, for sure. A slight cough erupted from Nuri's mouth, and in a spilt second, she had gotten very weary. Her orange eyes dimmed, and her movement had gotten very slow. Nuri was at a loss of words. She could not say anything. Nuri's eyes winded.

"Freakin' crap I'm about to get _pwned_…" Nuri whispered, taking attacks from the Dusk.

"What wrong Trixie? You can't handle it?" came the chuckling voice from Xigbar. "'Didn't expect you to run off in the darkness like that. I got ya' good."

Nuri scowled deeply. Her power was waning at a fast rate.

"What's… going on…?" Nuri spoke, now getter her butt handed to her in the field of the Castle's training grounds. Now Nuri found her way to the floor, her left hand holding the spot where her heart was.

_Heart attack_? No.

_Convulsions_? No.

_Stroke_? Hell no.

Then what was it? Nuri began to cough a bit, and then unexpectedly, waves of blood erupted from her mouth like a relapse of Hurricane Katrina. The crimson liquid was everywhere. Nuri was in so much pain. Where adrenalin once filled her veins was now replaced with pure pain. It even pained her to look at the many Dusks now coming in for the kill.

_'Not gonna' go out like this…'_ Nuri panicked. _'I just can't go out like this…'_

Then, another thought filled her mind. Her disintegration ability. It was bound to go off. She put the pieces of the puzzle in their missing spots. She only made things go all _'disappeary'_ when she was in distress. Then, when it seemed like Nuri would be given some slack, the Dusk had decided to freakin' jump her. Nuri tried to stand back up, but all of her limbs burned critically. Nuri gritted her teeth loosely. Then they came. Nuri flinched. Reality was that she was absolutely _terrified_ of death. She merely lied to herself, to bolster her safety. She tends to do that, a lot. Then, quicker then a ray of light, Xigbar appeared in front of the bloody wreck, weapons in toe. Nuri is so frustrated! She doesn't need help! She doesn't want help!

"You realize…" Xigbar began, positioning his attack form. "…I've won dude?!"

Nuri rolled her eyes. Can't you see that the woman is dying? And all you can talk about is winning a petty little contest? Not chivalrous, but she will take it.

It took about three minutes.

…Three God forsaken minutes.

Maybe a little over three minutes.

…But it was still three minutes.

Was that really all it took? Those Dusk… they were hard, weren't they? Whatever the case was, Nuri was not taking this situation lightly. Nuri was petrified, perhaps the only thing that washed away her superciliousness. Was she that weak… or did she wipe out most of them? Nuri really did not know. All she cared about was the fact that she was too close to bereavement. She could almost feel death grazing her body with cold fingertips. How would she die? Would she die from a human cause? Or, would she just fade away, like her most recent prey? Nuri was hysterical now.

"…Crying hurts like hell…" Nuri said incoherently. Now, she was not actually crying, but she associated it as a way for her body to cry through pain. Nuri's uniform had ripples and tears in it, and it was heavily saturated in blood. Xigbar turned towards the wounded woman, pulling her up to her feat.

"See, I told ya' you'd get hurt again. You're so naïve!"

Honestly, the Freeshooter was looking for some kind of retort, something, and anything to indicate Nuri was still herself. Nuri stared out in the open for a moment, still not really grasping what had just happened.

"Don't have anythin' to--" Xigbar began, but was quickly silenced by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him as tightly as Nuri could will them to.

"…I don't want to die away…"

_A promise kept  
The dirt upswept  
A poorly worn disguise  
A child unloved that then grows up  
To love what we despise_

_We're broken but still breathing  
We are wounded but we are healing  
We pick up right where we left off  
Breathe on the ashes that remain_

* * *

**A/N:** Hold on Addict for Dramatics, I know what you are going to say!

"How can you torture your O/C like that?" with the occasional sobbing.

:3 Because I can. You know I cannot write a story without someone going insane. Dude, I feel like bursting into tears… poor Nuri…. Next few chapters things are just going to get harder for her. Man, I already see the ending and it is great! Note: Chiharu has different definitions on what great is. Chapter five is done! Woo! Awesome! Great!

… Do not insinuate anything fluffy from that last line. ((Death glair)) I figured I would update on Christmas Eve, 'cause it's freakin' Christmas Eve! I can assure you though, that the next chapters will not have any fluff in them… JUST KICK BUTT ACTION! Maybe… depending on how I feel. Oh… how I just want to build piles of fluff onto Xiggy and Nuri….

Nuri: (-.-) What are you talking about now?

Chiharu: I err, you, err, got a pen?

Nuri: No man, I know you were talking about something else, don't try'n change the subject.

Anyway totally ignoring Nuri… Merry Christmas! I hope you get to stuff your face with food to your hearts content, and even if you are not eating well, I hope you get to open your presents with grease! Uh-no, ease! I meant to say ease!

Thanatos: Yes, it will be a very Merry Christmas indeed. Chiharu is giving me Geico.

Nuri: What… you are giving him something, and not me!? You came up with me first!

Chiharu: (o.o) Never said that. Anyway… closer' off guys!

Nuri: Next time in my story…

**-: Chapter Six: The Psychotic Wars: Ira :-**

Groggy and teary eyes, Nuri clutched her pillow in her right hand as she stood with nearly the whole Organization. Her body ached everywhere, and her eyelids drooped. Point blank, Nuri was sleepy. Very sleepy.

"So, Dem, what you are telling me is that there is a ghost in your room?" Axel sighed. Multiple sighs could be heard.

"Ghosts? That is simply impossible; the security system I've built for this Castle is impervious." Vexen inquired.

"Man… as long as I get some sleep… I'd be happy to snuff out anything." Nuri yawned.

Word count: **5,840**


	6. The Psychotic Wars: Ira

**A/N:** I am tired. I am so very tired. I feel like drooling over my keyboard. I am so sleepy! I have been partying too much. We just got Rock Band and Rock Band Two, and I am the drums. My back hurts. My back hurts like hell. Well enough nit picking… it is time to talk to you guys! In Latin, Ira means wrath. In which today, you will be getting a prospective from Ira's eyes. Yes people, you will get a few more chapters of sins. After reading this, you should have some idea of where this story is going, because Chiharu values plots. Yeah, the first part of this chapter is in first person! Things may be confusing… because this whole chapter is basically confusing… yeah…

**WhiteSaille**: More like a kick in the face…

**Akiwara-XX-Blood**: I already kicked myself for misspelling the name. ;-; And I totally agree, but I don't know when and how I could fit a Xigbar POV into this story unless it is a filler chapter…. You like fillers? :D

**Lilypop8**: Thank you! Yes, Xiggy is so dastard with that nickname .

**xx- Addict-For-Dramatics-xx**: … I confuse the two for love! Liar, Lair, if we're keeping score - Sorry! It is just that every time I read your pin name I start singing that song… that was suppose to be the worst review ever?! XD

**XxXSharada- SharadaXxX**: Quite you!

**Justinpar63**: Don't worry about it! … I wonder how long it is going to take you to get to this chapter and read this reply?

**-x-.'Somebody's Nobody'.-x-**: Thanks. You and your new Kagome avatar. :D Spiffy.

**Nagasaki Kimberly**: I think I have a favorite new band… Seriously, I am wearing that song out. Thank you!

**007's Partner In Crime**: Seriously? Well… are you going to like her now? XD

**Underestimated Always**: Probably not.

**Epic**: Ship, ship away!!

* * *

**-: Chapter Six: The Psychotic Wars: Ira :-**

_What's it feel like to be a ghost?  
(Louder now, louder now)  
So what's it feel like to be a ghost?  
Ahh  
Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Well, are you up for, are you up for..)  
Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Well, are you up for, are you up for..)_

_This is quick but not quite painless,  
It sits perched on your arms.  
Tacky and irrelevant (So what?)  
A permanent reminder that... oh Christ..._

Taking Back Sunday - What's it feel like to be a Ghost?

"Racist bastard."

I felt those words practically floating off the tip of my tongue, my amethyst eyes gleaming with the chance to hear a retort or two. The others practically glimpsed at me like I was crazy. The fact was I am crazy. We are all crazy. We are all damned to die out. He made us, he ordered us to seize the one with the bright orange hair, and yet he keeps us away from her, playing with my damned _emotion_. He is melodramatic; first he loves her, then he disgusts her and wants to spew her blood all over the ground in a merciless attempt of psychotic love. He isn't worthy of the title of our _leader_. He shouldn't be in front of us, commanding us to do whatever he wills. I cannot wait until some one kills him. Thanatos… death, pride, whatever he calls himself now… is a fool.

Avaritia cracks a smile at me, trying desperately to conceal his laughter. Thanatos just smirks at me, and the others inhale a breath of relief. I still stood there, big white puffy afro and all, glairing at this… this _fool_. They are all blind! Can they not see that this man, this thing is going to lead us to an impending doom?! Am I the only one who sees that?! Fools, the lot of them!

"Why… speak up Ira dear, I didn't quite hear you." Thanatos coos, making my skin crawl, literally. I snapped completely. He knew damn well what he was doing, and I was not going to let that slide. No, he would not get away from me.

"You heard me idiot, you pile the assignments up on me as if I am some kind of new-fangled member! I am the third seat before Invidia over there." I paused, pointing to the snickering green haired woman. I absolutely abhor working with these people! I wasn't built for this damn it!

"All you are going to do you little swine, is send me over there, then tell me to fall back, making me waste my energy. I am not build like your _perfect project _over their. I know my limitations. You are trying to kill me, are you not?!"

The whole room fell silent, and all that could be heard now was Avaritia's gum chewing. Such a grotesque habit. He chews that gum every God damned day.

"Hey, why don't you chill, babe." Avaritia begins, throwing his legs up on a nearby coffee table. The rubber bands hanging from his belt buckle made me cringe. Yet _another _pet peeve of mine. I balled up my fists as my eyes slowly met up with those of my partner… my adversary.

"After all, I am your friend, _right_?"

I scoffed. Avaritia thinks he can actually land his tricks on me. I know everyone here as well as the back of my hand. I think I know Avaritia's devious tactics. And he does it so openly… so obviously that it is almost humiliating to have it imparted to me! Imbecile, I'll have him turned to dust in a matter of seconds! Suddenly, I felt my body lunge towards Avaritia, my Pandemonium Drumsticks appearing in my hands in a sheer second. Avaritia shot up, and took hold of one of his dreaded rubber bands and aimed it at my head. A sadistic smile covered my face as I stood in one spot. I glanced over at the closest of my kind, which was Acedia, the quietest on my team. Thanatos's hilarity rang throughout my ears. I want that laughter to be silenced! Silenced for ever!

"Now, babe, put the pretty little drumsticks away hmm?" Avaritia spoke dominantly, chewing his spearmint like a total mad man. I can't believe he is actually going to try and stop me! But I'm no fool! You think I am crazy? I'll prove to you that I am the smartest out of this whole group by simply taking matters into my own hands!

"Is it because my _skin _is a different color then all of yours? Does simply being of African decent scare you all?" I paused, bringing my right arm down to my side, glancing at my tanned skin. I brought my eyes back down to the shorter man, who was grimacing at me. He thinks he is so superior then me.

Thanatos took bitter, measured steps in-between me and Avaritia. Instead of looking at the obvious person who started this whole charade, he looked at me with his horrid russet eyes. Thanatos is such a drama queen.

"Oh love… don't hurt the poor girl now!" Spoke Luxuria, the lowest ranked creature out of all of us, and most certainly the whore out of the group, if I may. Avaritia smirked towards the mature Luxuria, which of course made her grin back. Avaritia sat back down into his chair. I guess his constant need for attention has died down.

"Come on now, can't you Entities act together without fighting each other young Ira?" Thanatos said, theatrically throwing his hands into the air. I rolled my eyes. This fool is so beneath my attention.

"You seem to have forgotten what an Entity is exactly." I retorted. For a man who made us, he can surely forget the meaning of the label he gave to us. I must be the smartest out of all of us. I must! I must!

"One who feels one feeling." Thanatos said, sardonically, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "I know exactly what _you_ are. Please, please, _please_ don't insult my intelligence, Ira." He finished, his darting eyes narrowing at me. He was trying to intimidating me. These are all first grade tactics people. I could bring you College level techniques in an instant!

"So what does that mean about me?" I quirked, raising a brow at my scientist.

"Ah, yes, _wrath_. Why of course I knew that. That still gives you no right to argue with Avaritia."

"Yeah babe, listen to the commando here." Avaritia commented. Impudent fool! I found my damned Koala ears and tail popping out in an instant. Thanatos did this to me. Thanatos did this to all of us.

Thanatos turned to face Acedia, the pale quite girl who was acquainting herself to a corner.

"What are we called, Acedia? Dear?"

He is a madman! He knows Acedia cannot speak! She is mute! In upon not getting an answer, Thanatos walked over to the pale little girl, who was nothing but a good ten years old mind you. And while we are on the subject, I am not the least bit old. I am a senior to this group. One of the first Entities ever made, thank you very much! Don't insult _my_ being, Thanatos.

"Please answer me, Acedia, darling, what are we?"

"Why must you treat the girl like she has a brain?!" Invidia, the green haired woman whom I was talking about earlier spoke. She envies everyone, and is probably the only one who lives up fully to her name. Thanatos brushed her comment to the side, helping Acedia up. Invidia taped her foot impatiently, trying to ignore what Thanatos had done. He knew just how to piss us off individually. He is taking total advantage of us. I can tell. I turned to face Acedia, who looked just as poignant as ever before.

"I'll give you one last chance to answer me." Thanatos quarreled, practically eating the joy out of Acedia's crème colored eyes. She wasn't going to answer. We all knew this. She was incapable. Out of the blue, Thanatos delivered a power driven slap across the little girl's face. I knew she burned. She was the only one of us that was capable of producing tears. Real, saltwater tears made of melancholy and despair. Then, he delivered the slaps in a cycle, one always harder then the other. I cannot feel compassion. It was just out of my reach, but I _do _want to feel it for this little girl.

"We are The Divine Retribution." I mumbled loud enough for Thanatos to hear. He turned around quickly, and he looked as if he was going to _smite_ me.

"Good. Ira, Infiltrate Castle Oblivion. I want Nurixie brought back here, and in one piece, please. Because if you lay a finger on her, I'll make sure I'll chop you up into little tiny pieces… just how you started."

"I'll slaughter you someday!" I yelled quickly. Thanatos just smiled at me. I knew he wasn't telling me the whole entire truth. I remember being human. Yes, I had a life, a mother, a father, two siblings, and I was jovial. Thanatos doesn't know that I know things. He underrates his experiments, and that will be his downfall. I'll make sure he pays dearly for it.

"Sure you will. That is what they all say. Do you know how long I've been around?" He finished with a low snicker, walking out of the room we were in, leaving me with a crying Acedia, imbecile Avaritia, whore Luxuria and covetous Invidia. Great. Well at least Gula isn't here. His is on a mission elsewhere. I let out a long sigh before slumping my shoulders back. No one moved, so I guess it was really my time to leave.

"Stupid, the lot of you…" I spoke, throwing my hands out to the rest of my team. "You are really going to go out like this aren't you?!"

I would have liked a comment from one of the women in the room, but alas, poor riotous Avaritia spoke again, his absurd gum chewing not ceasing one bit.

"Listen, babe, we have no choice but to stick around. You really think I want to be around this bozo?" A pause, then a wink. "Besides, why would I leave when I have all these beautiful women around me babe?"

I flinched. Truly I did. Urg… he's so obnoxious.

"She's not a woman though Avaritia." Invidia added with a malodorous tone. I wish I could tell you how fast my drumstick flew towards Invidia's head, landing with a huge thud. Acedia stopped sobbing and straggly looked towards me. Luxuria did her trademark eye roll, batting her eyelids as she glanced at me. Avaritia jumped out of his seat in lighting time, erratically running over to Invidia and poking her arm a bit while hefty laughs escaped him.

"Whoa, babe, you can get into serious trouble you know that? Thanatos is going to piss his pants when he realizes that you--"

"Take out the head and everything crumbles. Don't be so naïve Avaritia. You know it is just temporary."

Avaritia's face was blank for a moment, which was rare. Subsequently, after a matter of a couple of minuets, a large licentious grin covered his face. It almost looked the same as Luxuria's grin.

"How long did you say this lasted babe?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. How can someone be such a fool? I know I'm reiterating a lot, but this guy is just so unbearable.

"Perverted dog." I retorted, retrieving my weapon. "Acedia, take good care of the rest for me."

I then cracked a slight smile prior to closing my eyes for a deep moment. I am trying to concentrate on getting out of here, and to Castle Oblivion. Yes, we Entities are nothing like the Nobodies. For one, we are all infused with the genetics of an animal, heightening our instincts. I believe, though it is just a theory, that we were all once human. I wasn't always Ira, the third sin. My name… I had a likeable name. Now I am infused with a Koala, ironically a creature that displays wrath at it's finniest. I can never go back to the life I've once lived. Sometimes, I think about letting the enemy kill me. But I know that will never happen. My wrath will permit me from doing such things.

I've been in Castle Oblivion multiple times before, messing with the one called Nurixie with my partner Acedia. But I shall save that talk for another time. My left eye opened slightly to see Luxuria get up and leave the room, switching her legs in a very wearisome manner, trying so hard to impress the ones of us left in the room. The problem that I seem to have with Luxuria is that she seems to go both ways, if I may. I'm not interested in men or women. Just the fact of loves sends me in a down spiraling anger fit. Though the others can only feel one emotion, I am semi-jealous of them. I want to cry, love, feel jealously; eat to my heart's content and all the other stuff they might feel. But all I can feel is wrath. I may act out other emotions, but they don't hit home here.

Acedia reminds me of my someone I use to hold close to me. I think that is why a take great interest in her. But I guess, I cannot spare myself the fact that I am an experiment. We do not reside in a castle like that trash called Nobodies. We find a place, and meet up. Why buy a capacious castle when you know you have to pay all that rent money and your soldiers are doomed to fail? I'll give Thanatos props. At least he _doesn't _believe in us. Our goal? Why yes, The Divine Retribution's goal is to destroy _everything_. Seeing as how Thanatos has the power to disintegrate things, he should be able to do this in an instant. The problem? It'll probably take that twit three hundred thousand years to complete that, because veracity is that he is so condescending. He does not believe that it actually takes rest and training to take out every world in the _solar system._

Thanatos says that when everything is taken out, the Void will rein supreme again. We will become the Gods and Goddess of the world. However, there is a clear flaw in his plan. What the hell will we be taking rein over? That is our aristocrat's imperfection. He is too egotistic for his own gain. I've tried to explain this to the others, but they don't seem to understand. On the contrary, that is just my kind. My breed is a bunch of idiots. Teamwork. That word burns me. Teamwork is the only way I will beat this sauntering circle of death and defeat. I prefer to work alone, with the exclusion of Acedia, but I have to find away to see my family again. It's been many years, and I am sure they are worried about me.

"Hey, babe, you wanna' pick up the pace and go? Invidia is peeling here…"

My concentration was completely distracted. I turned to face Avaritia who might I add, was little by little backing away from Invidia. I do not think Invidia will take a liking to being fondled while rendered unconscious. I slowly walked over to the short haired man and swatted his hand away from Invidia.

"Stop that you." I scorned. "I can not ponder on teleporting with the image of you with doing whatever to Invidia."

Afterwards, Avaritia looked down upon me with equivocated black eyes. They were only complemented with his brand name leer. I sighed, my amethyst eyes drooping a bit.

"Teleporting now." I spoke, a red wind surrounding my body. To get from one place to another, us Entities have to use what is called a wave. Only through our concealed effort of actually clearing our mind can we transport. I like teleporting, myself. My wave is a bright sparkling red color, and I love to ride it. It is full of promises, and it looks like it is reassuring my probity. Quite soon, I found myself standing in front of the damned Castle Oblivion. My weapons were drawn as I already had a plan sketched into my head. In this world, it is precisely three A.M. I believe it is time to cause some pandemonium hmm?

Noiselessly, but surly, I cracked open the front door. I've studied every specimen living in this Castle, and I must say, their defenses suck. Aside from a few Nobodies patrolling the area (and that is sometimes, because half of the time, they are sleeping mind you) sneaking around is ace. On the other hand, did you really think I'd use a criminal way of breaking into a castle? No, I am going to scale this oversized heap and enter a room. I am going to jump into a window. And judging by the schematics Thanatos has drawn up; poorly by the way, I think I am going to enter the ninth floor. That is nine flights I am going to have to climb, but it'll be worth it. I raised my hand up and delicately blew a red colored dust from my hand. Entities have the power to bestow their emotion onto others for a brief time. Oh how fun this will be!

I backed back out of the door and closed it quietly. Zeitgeist wasn't on my side apparently, because I can already fill my power waning. Entities get their power back from consuming emitting waves from our emotion in other people. Confusing? At first it was confusing for me. Then I released I couldn't eat anything anymore. To that effect, I haven't eaten anything in days. Maybe I should stop by Twilight Town's High school. I climbed the first couple of flights, seeming to have no trouble thanks to my Koala genetics. Oh yes, did I forget to mention that Entities are failures? Yes, we have no hearts. But Thanatos still _uses_ us. Notice the emphasis on uses. Sorry if I appear magniloquent… I haven't quite gotten the hang of my drastically changed speech yet. Finally, I reached my destination and stopped to peer into the room I was going to break into.

The subject that existed in this room was Demyx, correct? Thanatos has him classified as the idiot of the group. Though I normally do not believe anything he says, I acted upon this. I took out one of my drumsticks and lightly tapped on the window. To my amusement, Demyx sprung up, shaking a bit, you know; the kind of things people do when they are normally scared. Half of me wanted to smile. Laughs threatened to escape my lips, but I expertly concealed them. In a low, masculine like voice, I raised my hand up to my mouth.

"Time for the cookies…" I coughed. What? I had to say something haphazard. Watching Demyx's amusing body language is so fun.

"Who… who… are you…?" He squeaked, grabbing his cover and pulling it half way across his face. A priceless thought appeared into my head, making me chuckle at the sheer thought. What is something that every man should fear? Hmm, so it seems conversations with Avaritia pays off.

"Butt rape, yes or no?" I coughed yet again. He seemed so unmindful to my dark figure standing in front of his window. His fretful eyes stayed glued to the wall northeast him.

"Oh please no! What did I do to deserver this?! Please don't rape me! I have so much to live for! I don't wanna go to jail -"

The once squeaking voice turned to squawking. Damn. I quickly opened the window to be greeted with a loud scream. I took both my drumsticks out and started to hellishly beat on the one called Demyx, turning his whole body to stone in an instant. His screaming could have woken up everyone in the whole castle, if not done so already. I picked the boy up with my hands and threw him into his closet. I dusted my hands off, and then picked up my drumsticks. If you haven't noticed it by now, I have the power of petrifaction. Ingenious, is it not? I now started to wave my drumsticks up and down my body, manipulating the dust partials in the room, making myself an outer coating appearing to look like that of Demyx. Phase two was complete. I was going to proceed with my plan before I heard monstrous complaints and a hard banging noise on Demyx's door.

_Shit_.

I imperturbably opened the door and expertly placed a frightened look on my face. Groggy and teary eyed, Nurixie, my mark, clutched her pillow in her right hand as she stood with nearly the whole Organization. I could see her body pulsating, and that was more then enough for me to know that her body ached everywhere. Her eyelids drooped, and there was a thin line of saliva hanging from her mouth. Point blank, Nurixie was sleepy. Very sleepy. Hmm, this was going to be easier then a thought. My sapphire eyes looked at everyone here. My wrath powder hasn't seemed to taken effect… _yet_. There were seven of them in all, half of what I have to deal with.

"For the love of… I am not even going to ask why you where in here screaming number VIIII, but I'll still ask, why are you screaming?" Came from the obviously cantankerous blue haired fellow. Good thing my studying proceeds me. For I think, the individuals standing in front of me were Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia, Axel, Vexen and Nurixie, my target. That's an odd distribution, but whatever works.

"There's a ghost in my room I swear!" I spoke, all panic-stricken and stuff. It seems that my method is working, just by the way Axel's head tilted to the left as he crossed his arms. Actually really, it seemed that everyone was cantankerous also.

"So, Dem, what you are telling me is that there is a ghost in your room?" Axel sighed, throwing his index finger in the air, taking a few steps around, and then resting it in my face. "You're. Crazy."

Multiple sighs could be heard.

"Ghosts? That is simply impossible; the security system I've built for this Castle is impervious." Vexen inquired.

"That's your opinion. I saw no security system, so you sir, ultimately fail." I retorted penetratingly, maybe a little bit out of my character. Ok, I was out of character, but no one seemed to notice.

"Vexen do you really mean to tell me that you are the cause of this? I am sure the Superior wouldn't take a liking to your lack of providing a security system for the Castle, which you were instructed to do months ago." Marluxia carped. Nuri glanced at the pink haired man for a minuet, before glimpsing back at me.

"Man… as long as I get some sleep… I'd be happy to snuff out anything." Nuri yawned, her shoulders dropping. Though I did not notice it before, these people looked _atrocious_. Hair wise, no one was in good stipulation. I won't even _explain_ their appearances.

"Wait a second gentleman and number XIII. How do we know that there even is a ghost in this room?" Luxord queried. Touché.

"Look, if Dem says there is a ghost, there's a ghost. Don't you think the guy is frightened enough as it is?" came Axel, smirking hysterically at the blond male, besides myself.

"Hey, this isn't an investigation. Just move aside Demyx. I'll get rid of this thing for ya'." Nuri demanded, walking tetchily towards me. A loud "no" was my only response.

"…The hell?" Nuri answered in reply to my quick reply, stopping in her tracts. She then let out a hissing sound, grabbing her knee while she did so. "You're gonna' let me in there or I'm gonna'--"

"Number XIII, you are not aloud to antagonize the other members. I make the orders in this Castle, for I am Castle lord" Marluxia remarked. Maybe that was him being himself, or _maybe_ my wrath powder is working.

"Then order him to get out of my way!" Nurixie practically shouted. Marluxia was a bit taken back by her sporadic spirit. This is taking way to long then it should have. I didn't expect to encounter all of these Organization fools.

"Ladies, ladies, can we all just get along?" Axel said, assaulting Nurixie and Marluxia's tête-à-tête. They both turned to face the pyro.

"Are you comparing me to a woman…?" Marluxia asked, almost thunderstruck that he would even dare say something like that.

"Well, duh, obviously." Nuri condemned. I stepped forward, attempting to end this charade. Now I had to go in for the kill. Soon, I'll be able to say mission completed.

_Shit_.

A cool breeze lingered around my body. My once wavy short blond locks puffed up into my white afro. My purple eyes retuned to normal, and I was wearing my original attire, which consisted of a black flora printed kimono that had belts wrapped around it. On my feat were now the bristled combat boots that a wear practically everyday. I am telling you, the expressions on these Nobodies' faces were priceless. I couldn't help but let out a sadistic laugh.

"… Dem's a girl…?" asked a horrified Axel, clearly ignorant to the fact that I was Demyx's imposter.

"I guess a battle is called for ey'?" Luxord noted, summoning his cards nonchalantly. The others soon caught on, summoning weapons of different varieties, with the exclusions of Vexen and Zexion.

Axel summoned his fear-provoking Chakrams, trying to provoke me on the spot.

"Today is your lucky day. You've just got caught by seven members of the Organization."

"It's foolish to underestimate your opponent." I spoke, my eyes closed. "I've simply come for her."

Then I ran like hell, trying to clear my mind of everything. Marluxia pointed towards me.

"You must capture that intruder at any cost! Our very existence may be at stake!"

"Hold on… I was just going to start running, but then rest of you wouldn't start runnin', so I'm not running." Nurixie grumbled once more, throwing her hands up into the air. I must of used way too much wrath powder…

"I am a schemer, not a wild animal." Zexion derisively spat. My lower eye twitched. These fools… these complete fools… it's like playing tag with a bunch of five-year-olds. I turned around and walked back over to the group, which I may add, were bickering again about nothing. This time around, they were talking about Vexen's hair. Blasphemy. I guess I'll have to go to plan B. I unhooked a pair of inline skates from the back of my belt, ones similar to those of said Nurixie's ones. I dangled them a bit before Nurixie's corrupted orange eyes hungrily study them.

"Bring em' here." She practically growled, her face turning red. I smirked before I brought my hand towards my cheek.

"What sound does inline skates make when they tumble from a thirteen story high Castle?" I said sarcastically, continuing my dash. I had to isolate her. I quickly turned around, ran past Nurixie for a moment, and tapping all the legs I had seen lightly with my drumsticks. Then, I whirled around Nurixie again, dashing for a staircase before hearing a rather loud, "What in the name of Kingdom Hearts?!" explode from someone I wasn't exactly acquainted with earlier.

Wow, one word to sum this up would be _pandemonium _at its superlative quality. Damn, dawn is peaking already. Nuri was dead behind me, cursing up a storm at my back. Still I ran, even though I had a good nerve to throw one of my sticks at her head. This is Thanatos's supposedly _perfect project_? She is nothing but a drunken sailor! She is suppose to be better then me? I'll have his head for lying to me!

"So Nurixie, I hear you are engaged to Thanatos." I forcefully mocked. This is becoming almost unbearable. …Saying his name, I mean.

"You're gonna' _**die**_!" she retorted, my wrath powder hitting her relentlessly now. She didn't even care about the pain she was feeling throughout her body.

"Why would you say something like that? You should be happy for your rendezvous hmm? Then you can decide what to name your children, I'm sure they'll look just like -"

I was cut off at a sharp object almost hitting my head. Beads of perspiration started to slowly slide down my face. This was beginning to turn into a suicide mission….

"Who the hell are you!?" Nurixie's bellowed, deliberately throwing more weapons at me. I wasn't going to answer her until a good time arose. Thanatos would kill me if he knew I messed up this bad; he didn't need to know that I told the enemy my name. Correction, he would _try_ to kill me. He wouldn't prevail. We reached Nuri's hallway, and I quickly kicked her door down, causing this experiment to become _truly_ cross with me. I stopped in my tracts by Nurixie's window as she stopped at her doorway. Behind her was a blonde haired woman, probably number XII, Larxene. Now was that a barmy looking woman…. Now she commenced to throwing things at me, but I dodged her petite knives with ease. As long as she doesn't walk up to me, I am ok. I glanced through Nurixie's window, and took a good gulp. I almost had no energy left to fight.

"Xemnas woke me up for this?!!" Larxene complained stridently, lightning radiating off her body. Nurixie stood back.

"Watch where you spark!" She warned. Then they both got into an argument, a few words away before this fight turned into a physical brawl. I took this time for my escape.

"My name is Ira." I said, falling backwards through her window, taking the skates with me. I had to teleport now. Falling down thirteen flights is going to kill you, human or not.

"No you don't! You're not going to get away from me damnit!"

That experiment is truly crazy! She fell fast and had a giant pen clutched deep within her grasps. I pulled out my drumsticks, now contemplating the fact if I am going to make it out of this one alive or not. She stabbed at me a couple of times, landing a few wounds in my skin. They burned intensely, but I had to resist the urge to pay them any mind. I shielded a few attacks with my drumsticks.

"You think you can outmaneuver me? What makes you think you can get away with insulting me?!" She yelled in my face, dropping her pen and now attacking me with a sword of some sort.

"I could ask you the same question!" I said, venom practically seeping from my eyes. I find this woman insufferable. I can't bear this woman right now. I don't care what Thanatos orders are, I'm am about to destroy her! Then a swift hand wrapped around my waist, suspending me into the air. I turned my head to face Avaritia. Pff, Thanatos knew I was in distress the moment I walked into Castle Oblivion didn't he?

"Was it Thanatos, or did you want to make me suffer?"

A Smile, then a simper. "Now, babe, you know I _couldn't_ let you die off like that."

Subtle or not, it really did not matter. For once, Avaritia was advantageous.

"What's gonna' happen to carrot top down there though?"

A shook my head. I could careless what happened to her.

"Hurry up and leave." I commanded frigidly. I was only answered with Avaritia positioning my body in an upright position, forcing me to hand on to him for dear life, because I really didn't trust his arm on my waist, which was tightening a bit. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Stop that you."

_I said, "So look closely,  
there might be something you'd like"  
"What was it like?" (Oh, and I...)  
Look so close, it's been months who knows if I,  
will get this right? (Oh, and I...)  
Look so closely, there might be something you'd like  
What was it like? (Well, oh, and I...)_

* * *

**A/N:** Freakin' bologna sandwiches of doom, this chapter was a bitch to write! I wanted this chapter to be totally Out Of Character, but it looks like I didn't achieve that at all. I fail. Well, I wanted it to be a tad out of character, not insanely, but just a tad. Did I achieve that epicness? Shesh, Ira knows more big complex words then I do… O-O Just tell me when it is too much for your brain.

Seriously though, I bet nobody knew the story was going to go in this direction. … Did I scare any of you? What do you think of Ira's character? How about the Entities in general? Phew… and let me tell you, coming up with individual weapons for each character was hard! My siblings and I were playing rock band and then I was all like, "You know, these could really hurt somebody if they were beaten with these…." And thus Ira's Pandemonium Drumsticks were born! Yes… Avaritia fights with rubber bands, and his element is a surprising one. At first, I was going to make his weapon a jump rope. … But then I was like, "That would be totally gay." ^o^;

I wanted to come out the closet with The Divine Retribution, which is what the seven deadly sins are. However, I didn't exactly know how to do that without totally confusing you guys, so I picked the most obvious way, having someone tell you. And what better way would be then to get your information from a member? And guess what? I just love Ira's and Avaritia's love/hate relationship. They so don't love each other, right? But phew… is everyone in trouble in the next chapter! … I don't think I'll be writing first person for a while… ((twitches)) so many opinions on stuff… Cliff hanger, again! Does Nuri survive the fall? Probably not… :P

I kind of got confused myself at the beginning, and I had to warm up to some of the names, but I'm fine now. How about you? ^^; Invidia should of went before this chapter! OH NOES!

**-: Chapter Seven: The Psychotic wars: Invidia :-**

"Yesterday, today or whenever it happened was the worst possible thing that could happen to this organization. Anyone care to explain what happened?" Xemnas spoke somewhat coolly in that monotonous tone, but you could tell he was angry, furious even. And by the time he finished his sentence, everyone started to point fingers at each other, telling individual stories and such at the same time. Only the mastered ability of listening could sort everything out. Xemnas then rose his hand in the air, ready to make his verdict. The others could only watch to see who would ultimately get punished.


	7. The Psychotic Wars: Invidia

**A/N:** Coolies guys. Hey, we are doing good…. I have nothing to say except for that my thumb is broken! T.T See, even in pain I keep writing! So… January 17th is my birthday and I'll be fifteen. How cool is that?! So what are you guys gonna' get me huh? Yeah… think about it… phew… looking back on how many chapters there is, the normal me would have at least had some kind of fluff on the second chapter… I have outlined the prequel to this story, and the sequel, though the sequel is nameless. I want to hear your thoughts, because what you think of this story is probably not true. XD I hope you are confused. As we near the end (which will probably be towards the twenty-ish chapter range) You'll see everything, and you will be enlightened. I've been dropping hints all over the place, and I can't believe nobody suspects anything. Seriously though, I will break down and freakin' cry if we get one hundred reviews by the end of this. Hear me? CRY. Yes, Carmon Sandiego agrees with me.

* * *

**-: Chapter Seven: The Psychotic Wars: Indivia :-**

_The bridge is all crumbled.  
The water soaks into rocks,  
that fell at the bottom of the road. (At the end of the town)  
The town that we lived in.  
The memories shaken apart from the weeds that grow._

_Over the sidewalks,  
Running away from the streets we knew,  
Sidewalks,  
Like the time we thought was made for you._

Sidewalk - Story Of The Year

The wind was acrid and accusatory. At the astronomical velocity Nuri was falling, the wind was able to cut her skin. Nuri began blacking out; her vision blanking, then returning to her. Her pupils were desolated and her body went into a state of unspeakable shock. She could not move, and this state of shock was much more lethal then the last one. Then suddenly, everything just _stopped_. Nuri was still turned upside down. The same warm light that she had encountered in her dream wrapped all around her. Nuri could not move her body, utter a word, or even, _breathe_. Her supposed kidnapper was gone, so what could it be this time? She had _no _idea. Only one idea was rushing through her head, and that idea involved fatality. The multihued light then molded two figures, but they did not show any detail. One of the figures was rather tall with exceptionally lengthy hair. The other one was short compared to the taller figure, and had two low pigtails that stretched out to its lower back.

"Don't wait for me kid! I'm going to see bigger and better things." The taller finger shot. Apparently, the smaller figure was not going to have it.

"No, you can't go, mom said I had to tell you something before you leave!" the shorter figure spat, it's voice becoming shakier with each passing second. "I… really…want… to get it out…"

The taller figure began to tap it's foot with annoyance. "Well, C'mon crybaby, don't keep me waiting…"

Now, the shorter figure was in tears. "I… can not seem… to get it out…" the shorter figure closed its eyes. A loud slamming sound could now be heard, which made the timid figure flinch.

"I… I…" the tentative figure continued, raising it's hand to its mouth. Suddenly, the transmission was broken, and Nuri found herself in spite of everything, still falling. Except this time, she did not feel the same at _all inside_. Expecting to hear a deafening sound, something to match falling down a thirteen story high castle, she was greeted with a loud _oomph_. Blinking her eyes a bit, she opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced by being dropped to the ground. Thank goodness it was not a momentous landing.

…But it still hurt like _hell_.

"Whoops, dude, is that you Nuri?"

Now it clicked inside Nuri's head that she could breathe, see clearly, and most importantly; was not the least bit dead. Nuri stayed on the rocky ground for a moment, looking just as perplexed as the Freeshooter, who was unconsciously staring at Nuri. Nuri's fierce untamed, mildly spiky hair was now a glossy shade of black. On top of that, her hair was inexplicably straightened, her hair falling into her indigo eyes, and continuing down to her lower back. Of course, Nuri didn't notice this change right away, but it clicked in her brain when she tried to get up off the ground.

"What did you do to yourself?" Xigbar chuckled, not once thinking he'd see the day Nuri actually look presentable, for lack of a better word. Nuri glared at Xigbar, her attempts of getting off the ground more rigorous.

"Jeez, I feel like a thousand freakin' pounds…" Nuri mumbled in frustration, her face immediately tensing up. Xigbar cracked a brow, snickering silently under his breath.

"Or maybe you _are _a thousand pounds." Xigbar paused, sending the Novelist a gratifying leer. "Anyway, seriously, Xemnas is blowing off his head in there. I wouldn't worry about it though."

Nuri extended her hand out to the senior Nobody, not wanting to look Xigbar in the eye. In this state, Nuri was venerable. Oh how Nuri hated feeling like she had a weakness. What she wouldn't give to become strong and cast away her gratuitous emotions. Quite frankly, Nuri would be better off without any emotions, seeing as how they only confused her and made her feel, to a certain extent, gauche. Nuri's eyes wondered off into the dense fog that surrounded the castle. Where could that snake have possibly vanished off to? And with these supposedly newly found revelations, she wanted to get rid of her heart, possibly for good. Nuri had so many questions that needed answers to them, immediately. I guess destiny was going to make her wait for those answers, wasn't it?

Nuri sighed as the Freeshooter keenly helped the woman up to her feet. The only problem was that her legs gave out again, as if they were asleep. Now was just a perfect time for things to horribly wrong wasn't it? Out of aggravation, Nuri tried to stand up on her own, but failed just as bad as the first time, meeting with a crash to the ground as a result. Nuri felt mortified now. It is absolutely pathetic to not even be able to pick yourself up.

"Well, it looks like you could use a little more help!" Xigbar mocked. Nuri sighed before dramatically pausing.

"Pff, I bet ya' I'll stay on the ground all day if that is what you're getting at."

"Just _say _it."

"No."

"C'mon, the longer you wait…"

"Hell no."

"Xemnas isn't gonna' be to happy when he notices that you're missin'."

"Alright, alright damn…" Nuri muttered, crossing her arms. Thinking for a second, a blunt smirk crawled onto her face, her mind filled with multiple fresh new comebacks. "So, what do you want me to do exactly? 'Not exactly in my _nature _to ask for help. I just want to get to the bottom of this thing, 'cause I am totally going to kill that girl… wait you weren't even there!"

"Yeah, but I heard it was freakin' amazing! You should see Xaldin." Xigbar paused, extending his arms out to make a Corridor Of Darkness. "He is in the kitchen right now making like, twenty million dinner rolls or somethin' -"

"Hey… no sir, I am not going into that thing again." Nuri interrupted, shaking her head for emphasis, her eyes seeping a solemn resolve.

A toothy grin ensued. "What, you're afraid of the darkness too?!"

"God damn it, just, _just _freakin' carry me ok?!"

Silence. Odd, inept, someone-throw-a-pie silence. Nuri remained pokerfaced, not settling for a biased answer of some sort. Seriously though, the only thing Nuri was really worried about now was if they had caught Ira. To that effect, Nuri faced number II, complementing her pissed facial expression with a horrifically bogus; "Please?". On top of that could be multiple hearings of selected curse words. Things in Nuri's life were spiraling down at a fast rate. She had absolutely no time to wait for answers now. Quite soon, she is going to start making decisions herself, because no one is supplying her with any decisions. To sum it up, life within the organization is _gay_. Gay as in debauched, fictitious, untruthful. Now, Nuri was getting a hunch that someone wasn't telling her something.

Smirking, and slowly extending a glove covered hand, Xigbar answered with an unanticipated, "Well, since you said please."

Nuri pondered a moment as she was lifted up into the air, via bridal style. Instead of going into a total panic attack about her sudden body change, she actually felt relieved. She had thought about this theory for a long time, but perhaps her body was just healing? Yes, Nuri could feel her heart reassuring her of this new idea, and it wasn't just a new cooked up lie. She would be back to normal in no time flat. But of course, she had not glanced at herself in a mirror yet to see the true molecular change of her body. Was Nuri really prepared for that? Maybe not…. Nuri knitted her fingers for a moment, her mouth turned into a lopsided frown of some sort. Demanding for answers never did work. That method did not get her anywhere.

"Hey, Xigbar, you would consider us to be friends, right?" Nuri said, still knitting her fingers together. A blank look was plastered onto her face. This question bothered the Freeshooter a bit. Was she finally going insane? Nuri never came off as the type to really care about friendship. If anything, Nuri would rather be alone.

"Dude, don't even worry 'bout that stuff." Xigbar said in a witty tone. Nuri narrowed her eyes in repugnance.

"Man, I was just trying to be nice. You… err… you're just annoying!" Nuri bellowed. Xigbar smirked good-naturedly as he pretended to let go of the female Novelist. Nuri was caught off guard by this and so her arms flew in the air. She glared at her partner, awaiting a perfectly good reason as to why he would do something like that.

"Maybe you aren't nice enough," Xigbar snickered.

"Enough, enough already! Look, just forget I said it."

"Are you serious? No, you're not going to live that comment down!" Xigbar exclaimed, stopping in front of a door of some sort.

"You just wait 'till I can walk again!" Nuri hissed, throwing up a tightened fist. Nuri blinked a few times before she came to a heart wrenching realization.

"… I can't summon my weapons? Damn," Nuri mumbled, loud enough for Xigbar to hear. Xigbar somewhat ignored this comment and entered Xemnas's room. In Xemnas's room were eleven other Nobodies. They were all equally tired, mad, and somewhat frightened. However, the look on Xemnas's face was horrifying. Xemnas's face was blank. That is never a good sign. Xigbar opened his mouth to great the Superior like he always does, but was quickly silenced by a glare from _hell_from Xemnas.

"Whoa, dude, you don't have to look so snaky -"

"Silence!" Xemnas yelled as quick as lighting. Getting the silence he damned, Xemnas took a deep breath as Nuri situated herself with the floor. Xigbar knew something bad was going to happen, because Xemnas almost never assembles meetings in his room. Nuri sat Indian style on the ground, somewhat eager to hear the news.

"Yesterday, today or whenever it happened was the worst possible thing that could happen to this organization. Anyone care to explain what happened?" Xemnas spoke somewhat coolly in that monotonous tone, but you could tell he was angry, furious even. And by the time he finished his sentence, everyone started to point fingers at each other, telling individual stories and such at the same time. Only the mastered ability of listening could sort everything out. Xemnas then rose his hand in the air, ready to make his verdict. The others could only watch to see who would ultimately get punished.

Xemnas sighed once more. "I should punish every single one of you."

Silence then covered the whole room.

"Number VIIII, you let the intruder in. Numbers X, XIII, VI, IIII, VIII, and XI, you also failed to capture the intruder. XII, you failed to apprehend the intruder as well. The rest of you did not even get up, yet I sent a direct order for you to do so. This should not happen again -"

"Hold on!" Nuri interrupted. "You are punishing me? I am the one who jumped out of the freakin' castle to get that little -"

"Number XIII, you were as much of the problem as anyone else," Xemnas said, his voice getting louder, but it still was monotonous. "You put your life in danger. The perpetrator could have caught you and took you to places unknown. On that note, stop interrupting your Superior. This is the last time I am going to tell you -"

"Oh really?" Nuri quirked. "Like you ordered Xigbar to kidnap me? What the hell do you all need me for?!"

"Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas answered, throwing his hands into the air. "We want our hearts back. Your power is the quickest way to decompose of -"

"Spare me." Nuri snapped. "And please, spare me of this freakin' angst about hearts. Last time I checked, _desire_ is an emotion. And yeah, to have a friend you also need emotions for that too. Can you say _confide_? Or how about _teamwork_? Or _trustworthy_?" Nuri reeled on, her eyes narrowing and her hands giving emphasis on the ongoing list of emotions. Cynicism fell off her tongue like a broken faucet. Nuri stopped talking for a second and stared blankly at Xemnas.

"Pissed huh?" Nuri paused, a smirk stretching on her face. "Yet _another_ emotion I can add to the list."

Unexpectedly, a loud, _very _loud, crash rang throughout the whole castle. Then, the castle started shaking, as if someone actually was grasping it from the outside and shaking it. Demyx started to walk clumsily before being met with the ground. Nuri silently laughed fanatically. Everyone knew the standard procedure, because if something like this were supposed to happen, the cause needed to be found immediately. Corridors of Darkness appears in multiple places. People started to disappear, and all Nuri could do saw sit and look just as stupid as ever. Xemnas eyes shifted to Nuri as he opened a Corridor of darkness.

"You will be punished." He spoke as he walked into a black mist. Nuri clutched her fists at this comment. Who the hell was he to boss her around? It was Xemnas that needed her, not the other way around.

"Man, kiss my ass!" Nuri retorted, sticking out her tongue and making a childish face. The castle continued to shake wildly. Nuri still continued to stick out her tongue until Xigbar grabbed her arm. Nui clumsily arose, but her legs collapsed under her expeditiously. The only way Nuri was able to stand was because the Freeshooter was holding her up by her arm.

"Dude, I have to give you props… you're crazy!" Xigbar praised. Nuri took this sentence in fairly well, her ego rising much higher than it already was.

"So are you." Nuri replied.

_**Clunk **_

"Freakin'…ow!" Nuri exclaimed, something similar to a metal bowl rolling onto the floor. "What the hell did you just hit me with?!"

This comment earned Nuri a well deserved drop to the floor.

"I didn't do anythin'." Xigbar carped, turning around. His amber colored eye was now fixated on some sort of supernatural being. It looked absolutely horrendous. It looked like a human/dog hybrid, but more human than anything else. It had beady little eyes, hands for ears, one human arm and dog leg, and a vicious scowl. Nuri gathered herself and turned to look at the creature herself. At first she was startled, but then it dawned on her. That thing was not as ugly as Thanatos. Out of the blue, a bountiful number of those hybrids appeared. Now, Nuri was in serious trouble. Xigbar summoned his twin guns, smirking as he did so.

"All right then, the party has started!" Xigbar remarked, not hesitating to condemn hell to the unsightly intruders. Nuri's eyes wondered in trepidation. He had this covered right? I mean, this was Xemnas's room. If this place were to become trashed, she would not hear the end of Xemnas's rage. Nuri didn't really care about his winy-crybaby-assed opinion anyway. Even with the sound of Xigbar's guns firing, Nuri managed to close her eyes, and think in absolute peace.

"_You have to remember who you are."_

"I'm fine with who I am," Nuri answered out loud. The voice that was speaking to her sounded like Nuri's own voice.

"_You can't forget me. You can't possibly forget me. Are you going to be ready when you realize the truth?"_

"Maybe," Nuri answered. "Can I get my powers back now?"

"_I suppose you could. Truth is, do you really need them?"_

Nuri rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah, please."

A vivid silver light radiated off Nuri's body, and before she knew it, she was herself again. Nuri stood up, and in all honesty, she felt extremely energized.

"_You were suppose to become something special. Remember that. Adieu."_

Nuri smacked her lips loudly. Since when did she have another voice in her head? Nuri summoned her katana and clutched it within both of her hands. She stared at the now small group of unknown hybrids, and Xigbar was still taking out most of them in lightning speed. Before she even got a chance to join the fight, the armada of monsters were gone.

"What took you so long, Nuri?" Xigbar, yet again taunted. Nuri walked towards Xigbar with an infuriated expression on her face.

"You're gonna' wish ya' didn't say what you just did!" Nuri hissed. The atmosphere was quite for about ten good seconds until Nuri threw her sword at a hybrid beast on the far end of the room. Afterwards, that hybrid started to glow a few colors before a trillion more appeared from the now deceased hybrid. Nuri one step back.

"Oh shit…" Nuri mumbled. Her apprehension vanished once Xigbar rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We're doin' this one together."

Nuri nodded her head. Xigbar disappeared from her eyesight, and she stood in one spot. Unlike Dusks, these things were slow and not really considered dangerous. They were probably stationed throughout the Caste Oblivion. Nuri could handle this. Nuri took one last breath before she closed her eyes. She extended her arms out at her adversaries, many of them being slaughter by Xigbar.

"Words of reverence… disappear!" Nuri yelled. She ran towards her enemies, attacking every gruesome thing she saw with a power driven kick. Gray light seeped through her legs and arms as she slaughter the competition. In a matter of a couple of minutes, the hybrids were gone. Nuri was crouched down, her left hand on her knee.

"Phew. That was fast!" Nuri beamed. Xigbar propped one of his guns across his shoulder.

"Don't get your hopes up, we have to meet up with the others, kid."

"Whatever, I am not a kid." Nuri wittily replied. Xigbar only scarcely smiled at this action. He opened a Corridor of Darkness himself.

"Be good now Trixie!" He taunted once more, leaving the Novelist in Xemnas room.

**_Shit_**. This was going to be a long non-existent day…

_Out on the front porch,  
watching the cars as they go by  
(Eighteen blue, twenty one grey)  
Looking ahead for the first time that we could drive,  
Out on our own,  
To speed away_

* * *

**A/N**: Hey everybody! Yeah I know… why did I make you wait a half month for an update that wasn't even that good? Because, I had writer's block. And the next chapter is way more exciting! Yeah, I wanted to get this out of the way. U.U look at the preview! Yeah, I left a lot of things unanswered in this chapter, because I am going to answer them in the next one, ok? Wish me happy birthday! Sorry for the short chapter!

**Word Count: 3,919**

**-: Chapter 8: The Psychotic Wars: Acedia :-**

This girl looked at Nuri through tear filled purple eyes. Her lips quivered as she tried desperately to get words out of her mouth. It had been so many years, and this girl had been longing for the day when she finally reunited with her. However, she felt a tinge of pain. Why did Nuri leave and never come back? Nuri knew that she wanted to tell her something important. The grip on the purple haired girl's Keyblade tightened ten- fold. The purple haired girl's eyes widened in fear. She did not want to do this. She was beyond hurting anyone. Why did this weapon persist on forcing her into situations that she did not want to take part of?

"Ah… guys… I know you see this huge heartless coming right at us…"

"I think she wants to fight Nuri!" Xigbar chuckled. "I doubt you can beat that girl though. She has a Keyblade."

Nuri rolled her eyes. "Who are you?"

"R… Ruri…" She sheepishly spoke as her Keyblade dragged her towards Nuri. "…I'm glad to… have found… you… Kaori," Ruri finished, tears rolling down her cheeks. Nuri winced. This mission was turning into a pure punishment.


	8. The Psychotic Wars: Acedia

**A/N:** Okay guys. I know what you're thinking. Chiharu updated? Yep. And I think all you Xigbar/Nuri fans are going to like this chapter _very _much. Only because I gave in and did what I told myself I wouldn't. Like I said, this story is a re-write for a previous story, and in that story, Nuri got piss-poor drunk. So, yeah. Enjoy, everyone! And also, this is just a warning.

This story is going to **HELL** after this chapter. So hang on, and pay attention! XD

**

* * *

**

**-: Chapter Eight: The Psychotic Wars: Acedia :-**

_Don't bother trying to explain Angel.  
I know exactly what goes on when you're on and...  
Wait... How about I'm outside of your window.  
Watchin him keep the details covered  
You're such a sucker  
For a sweet talker._

Taking Back Sunday -- Cute without the 'e'

Xigbar. That was the only thing going through her head. Once the Organization had gotten rid of the creatures that invaded their castle, Nuri thought it would be the perfect time to celebrate. Therefore, while everyone was sleeping, Nuri decided that she would make peace with Xigbar. She wanted to at least make sure that if she _ever _died, he could know that she considered him as her only friend within the castle. There was only _one_ problem.

Nuri was drunk out of her mind. She couldn't see pass her two feet, and she was stumbling on the way towards his room. Nuri's carroty-colored hair hung in her eyes, and there was some sort of leer plastered on her face. She dragged a sword behind her, cutting the carpet as she strolled down the hallway. Nuri thought that she would party with Luxord for surviving the fight with the creatures yesterday. Technically, it was four in the morning now. Luxord was not one to know how to hold his alcohol, and neither was Nuri. Thus, resulting with a drunken gambler who went out to some bar, and a love-stricken Nuri.

Xemnas did punish Nuri and Xigbar. For once, Xemnas kept true to his word. Today, Xigbar and Nuri were going on a mission to find more "pure hearts" for Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts. They were to go to a town. Or some place like that. Nuri did not care about where they were going. All she was concerned with was getting to Xigbar. He was so far away from her. His room was twelve floors away from hers, and she could not stand the fact that she had to walk twelve flights of steps just to see him. The warmth in her heart was melting the ice around Xigbar's non-existent one, and it was both—frightening—and exhilarating. She had never been in the presence of such love before, and while she could not discern whether it was carnal or fraternal, it did not really matter.

She wanted to crumble away the distance around them. She wanted him to know _everything_ about her. Nuri wanted to confide her feelings in him. Nuri wanted their friendship to possibly blossom into something more—dependant. She wanted no one else to claim him. When she reached his door, she exhaled a large breath while knitting her hands together, her sword dangling loosely from her palms. She glanced at the ground, giggling silently.

"Xiggy! Xiggy!" she cooed in bliss, twirling around. "Guess who?" As crazy as it sounded, Nuri still began to laugh, hiccupping in-between her giggle fits. Slowly, his door opened to revile a groggy, shirtless, scar-infested Xigbar, whose eye was still closed. He was oblivious to the drunken Nuri standing in his doorway. Xigbar's hair was down neatly.

"Axel? Dude, as brilliant of a joke that that is, it's late! C'mon dude, it's time for this dude to go to bed. Y'know, get some shut eye!" Nuri continued to smiled, dropping her sword and grabbing Xigbar's arm with an unfastened grip. She blushed profusely, when Xigbar blessed her presence with his amber-colored eye.

"So, is that my new nick-name now, Trixie?" Xigbar smirked, his gaze fixated on the currently tipsy Nobody. Nuri nodded her head spastically. Xigbar took this time to further study his intoxicated friend. He glanced behind her, noticing the tattered carpet behind her. He glanced back at Nuri, who was still blushing.

"What are ya—what are ya—Xiggy! That's always been your… name!" she pouted, crossing her arms. She toppled over a bit, and fell into Xigbar's chest, his arms instinctively catching the woman. Nuri re-collected herself, now scowling at the Freeshooter. "I didn't—I don't want your help, Xiggy!"

"I'm flattered then, Trixie!" Xigbar shot. "Now, 'mind telling' me why you're here?" Nuri's grip tightened around Xigbar's arm. She was trying to intimidate him. Xigbar let out a crude chuckle. What was she planning this time?

"Xiggy, I just wanted to… tell you that you've… you're such a good friend! And you don't appreciate that I actually treasure our friendship!"

"As if!" Xigbar laughed. "You can't even stand dude! Let alone walk! And besides, what did I tell you about friendship, Nuri? We Nobodies have no hearts! We have nothing! Zip! Nada! Why bother trying to feel anything? Y'know Xemnas isn't gonna give us our hearts back. He's never gonna do it. You're not that dumb, are you? Now, c'mon, we have a mission tomorrow." Nuri bit her bottom lip as her eyes started to water.

"Man, Xiggy, I told ya! I'd get it all back for ya! Somehow, someway, I was going to find ya heart! Xiggy, why don't you believe me?"

"You think you can get it back, huh, Trixie?" Xigbar playfully laughed. "Why? 'Cause you have that heart of yours? What? Should I start calling you Sweetheart now? As if… my heart was gone the moment I turned into a Heartless and a Nobody."

"Sweetheart?" Nuri sighed before smiling. "Thanatos calls me that! You can't call me that too!" Xigbar cocked a brow, stepping out into the hallway and closing his door behind him. This time, he grabbed Nuri's arms with the same inhumane grip as the first time.

"That void dude? He calls you that, Trixie?" He paused. "Aww, and here I was thinking' you were mine." He smirked, causing Nuri to scowl a bit.

"Excuse me, Thanatos—err, Xigbar? I hadn't… heard you," she smiled. "What are ya going to do about it, Freeshooter?" Nuri implored, as her comment didn't come out as a question, but more like a command. Xigbar held both of her arms tightly, bruising them as he pushed her into the wall. Nuri giggled at the smell of the ocean radiating from his hair, and the alluring smell of peppermint coming from his breath.

"I don't think you want to know how I got these scars, Nuri." Xigbar seethed. "Why don't you write me a book, Nuri? Where I'd be the hero, and you—" he paused, teasing Nuri by brushing his lips against hers, inhaling the supple scent of alcohol under her breath. Nuri shuddered for a moment, not liking the fact that Xigbar was teasing her as if he was—but she did not want to escape him either. "You'll be my heroine, Trixie. Now. Go. To. Sleep. Dude." He ended, letting go of Nuri's arms and opened the door to his room. Nuri started to stumble a bit before blushing yet again.

She did not understand Xigbar's motives. She did not know what they were, and she did not understand exactly what was happening right now. Xigbar looked behind him to see Nuri once more—and how—humane she looked while intoxicated. Then he remembered something. Nuri would not make it to her room. Either she would end up pasted out on a random staircase, or she would have made someone else's morning a living hell. Xigbar turned around, figuring that Nuri was not really his responsibility. Jovial, Nuri wrapped her arms around him, surprising the Freeshooter as she began to smile.

"I'll make us a story. And it will be our story. In my story, we'll have hearts, and then we can care about things like friendship! Tell me, Xiggy! When do you _want it_?" Xigbar smirked in response to her question. Nuri was never one to give up, he could tell. He sighed and turned around to face Nuri. He stared into her sedated eyes, and he barely cracked a smile. Nuri put on a pleading expression, thinking she was making him cross with her. "I'll give us a happy ending! And we don't have to live in a place like this! We don't have to live with Axel, Larxene, or even Xemnas! Please, how long must ya—" Nuri abruptly stopped as Xigbar's fingers trailed up her spine before winding themselves into her hair to hold her head firmly, facilitating the angle of his oral attack. Nuri pulled away from Xigbar, blinking for a bit. She could not believe what he had just done.

"Nuri, you are my book. Now, really, go get some sleep." And for the first time that morning, Nuri walked to her room with a smile on her face. Friendship? What did that really mean? Or was she just lying to herself? Now, every time she thought about that word, she got confused. Why was she getting so confused?

Xigbar. He was the only thing going through her mind. A little later on in the day. Nuri woke up in her own bed, her head throbbing in absolute pain. Nuri quirked her nose at the smell of alcohol all around her body. The only thing she could remember was partying with Luxord. And that was _all_she could remember. Nevertheless, beside the pain of her hangover, Nuri was in a state of euphoria—it was as if she had skipped through a forest of roses, not once feeling the wrath of the thorns on the flowers. For some reason, her heart seemed as if it was _singing _to her. However, Nuri did not have any clue as to why she felt that way. And suddenly, the euphoria took complete control over her sense of touch and feeling. She knew her head was supposed to keep hurting, but yet, she was feeling so—happy. Nuri turned on her side, squinting her eyes a bit. She had not remembered anything that happened this morning—but now—she was very unsure of her feelings for Xigbar, which much she knew.

Did she hate him?

Did she love him?

On the other hand, was this something more?

"Xigbar…" Nuri said, speaking to herself and clawing through her hair. "I want… ya to know that I've made a decision," she paused. Truth was, Nuri did not know anything about love. Still, despite not knowing about it, saltwater tears began to form in her eyes. She sat up in her bed and grabbed a gel-pen. She walked over to the bulletin board on the far side of her room and observed all the pictures of keys and unknown people. She began to write things all over those pictures.

Those pictures were not hers. Nuri was tired of trying to become something she had no business trying to be. Saki—Thanatos—Ira—number XIII of the Organization—she did not want to pretend to be any of them. "I don't want to fade away! And… I do not want _ya _to fade away feeling as lonely as I did living in Aretha! Xigbar, I want you to feel what ya've made me feel! Xigbar, this emotion—I can't really explain it, and I don't have the heart to tell ya how ya make me feel. And… and… I think that when I finally do get the heart to tell ya, it'll be too late. I envy you, because… you know how you die. While I don't. I live in fear. Would I… die like a human? Or would I fade away like ya?" Nuri paused, looking at all the things she had wrote on the wall. She had written all the emotions she had felt during these past couple of days.

"Superbia, Invidia, Ira, Acedia," she read aloud. "My enemies… I've gotta find out about them. I don't think I can do that in this insane castle. I've gotta… go out on my own, Xigbar. And if ya don't like it, ya can kiss my ass! The question is—when will I leave?" Nuri sighed, dropping her gel-pen and plummeting back down onto her bed on her back. Nuri looked at the ceiling with her bright orange eyes and felt rough fingers combing through her hair. It didn't tale long for her to realize who was in her room. "Xigbar, why are you so damn annoying?"

"Why are you so difficult, Nuri?" He just as easily commented back. "You back from the dead, or are you still intoxicated? Man, who woulda' thought the weapon-tress couldn't hole her vodka?" Nuri blinked for a moment. Now thinking about it, a relationship with Xigbar would have probably been all about sex. She wasn't as dense as some other members of the Organization perceived her as. Still, sex was the maybe on her list of things to do before she died. She was not ten, sixteen, or even—twenty-one. Nuri was a good one hundred years old, and she did not have to have someone looking over her with a watchful eye. Xigbar, on the other hand, perceived Nuri as the type that would try to be the _man _in a relationship. He already knew he would be in charge of that.

As sexy as he thought Nuri was—in her own way—if he wanted to take advantage of her, he could have done so this morning. So, who would have made the first move? Who would have played what role? But more importantly, how much time did they have left before it was too late? Before one of them faded away?

"Xigbar, I'm sure ya heard everything I said, right?" Nuri said, sitting up on her bed. She looked Xigbar right in his amber-colored eye, not intimidated by his scars or leers. Frankly, all that she could see was a Nobody who would be willing to help her. Who she saw was Xigbar, the person that she wanted to spend her life with, not Xigbar, number II of Organization XIII. Nuri noticed her wrists were a shade of red, but as she stated before, she was not fazed by pain. If she had to go through a million wrist-wrenching bruises to get to Xigbar, she would go through them. "I… although this sounds wildly cliché, Xigbar, if I could give you the part of my heart that I have left, I would." She said, cracking a toothy grin. "You don't know how hard that was to get out." Xigbar smirked at her, his scars crinkling. Xigbar playfully jumped on top of Nuri, holding her arms down to her bed.

She surprisingly did not object to his antics. "So, you're saying that you'd give me your heart? As if. Keep it."

"What, ya don't think my heart is good enough for ya, Xigbar? Just because it isn't whole doesn't mean you can't take it," Nuri paused. The more she thought about it, the more she grew angry. "What, ya don't my heart can fill the void in your, Freeshooter? What will you do when I leave?"

"You won't leave, Nuri. Trust me; if you ever think about leaving, I'll just have to kill you on sight. Don't think I wont, dude. The same thing happened to the other XIII. His name was Roxas, and he is still out there somewhere. Man, you shoulda seen Xemnas when he found out Roxas had left! But you… _you_are my responsibility, Nuri. …Not Xemnas's, not that void dude's, and definably not Axel's." Nuri let out a sarcastic laugh. True, Xigbar's face was only about three inches away from her own, but that was not going to faze her.

"You really think ya can keep me here, Freeshooter? What are ya going to do, huh? Tie me to ya're door? Look at me until my legs melt away? Or maybe you'll try'n shoot me again? Look Xigbar, if you shoot me again, I'm kicking your ass." She snickered. There was a mind-numbing silence until Xigbar brushed his lips against Nuri's cheek. Why did he insist on teasing her?

"I think I can come up with some stuff better'n that, Nuri," he mumbled, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Sucking everything into his mouth greedily, Xigbar was amazed at how vicious Nuri could kiss. Nuri accepted his kiss, their tongues fighting for dominancy. After a while, their exchange turned more passionate. More intense. During the active moment, Xigbar got carried away, biting her tongue. But the pain was more enjoyable than painful. Nuri smelling of alcohol, but somewhat sober and willingly kissing him was a lethal combination, so he knew it was only a matter of time before this escaladed into something more explicate. Nuri pulled away from Xigbar, getting up and adjusting her Organization uniform. She grinned back at Xigbar. Xigbar licked his lips, remembering the juicy tang of Nuri's mouth.

"Alright Xigbar, let's do this mission. We're going to Traverse Town, right? Besides, look what I can do!" Xigbar teleported behind Nuri, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What, why would you want to end the fun-time, dude?" Xigbar chuckled, and Nuri broke once again out of his grip. Nuri stood still, putting a serious look on her face. She breathed before summoning her katana. Nuri griped it would both of her hands, propping it above her head, and the slowly stabbing the air. The air rippled for a moment before a Corridor of Darkness opened up in front of her. Nuri made her sword disappear, proud of what she created.

"I still can't do it with my hands like you can, but still, it's better'n not knowin' how to pull one at all! I practiced all day with Luxord to do that technique! And I'm not afraid of the darkness… not when you're with me, Xigbar," she blushed, knitting her hands uncharacteristically together. She hoped that Xigbar would not have taken advantage of her, but he noticed her blushing. She had to do something, quick. "Do you think this will take us to Traverse Town?" Without words, Xigbar playfully pushed Nuri into the portal, and he followed. It was not before long that Xigbar and Nuri found there way into a bustling city. There were many people trying to get to their destinations. The two Nobodies had not exchanged words, because standing right in front of them was the same girl with the purple pigtails and green eyes as in Nuri's dream. In her hand was a Keyblade, a black and red blade with a Heartless keychain hanging from it. She wore a loose-fitting hoodie that had zippers on the side of it, and her green shot-shorts had purple belts wrapped around it. She held her Keyblade as if it was extremely heavy—her arm hanging by the weight of it. On top of her head was a black heartless with beady read eyes. The three exchanged confused looks as towns' people started to run around in terror, for a giant heartless was right on the side of them.

This girl looked at Nuri through tear filled purple eyes. Her lips quivered as she tried desperately to get words out of her mouth. It had been so many years, and this girl had been longing for the day when she finally reunited with her. However, she felt a tinge of pain. Why did Nuri leave and never come back? Nuri knew that she wanted to tell her something important. The grip on the purple haired girl's Keyblade tightened ten- fold. The purple haired girl's eyes widened in fear. She did not want to do this. She was beyond hurting anyone. Why did this weapon persist on forcing her into situations that she did not want to take part of?

"Ah… guys… I know you see this huge heartless coming right at us…" The Heartless on top of the purpled-haired girl spoke in a feminine voice.

"I think she wants to fight, Nuri!" Xigbar chortled. "I doubt you can beat her though. She has a Keyblade." Nuri rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"R… Ruri…" She sheepishly spoke as her Keyblade dragged her towards Nuri. "I'm glad… to have found you… Kaori," Ruri finished, tears rolling down her cheeks. Nuri winced. This mission was turning into a punishment already.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you thought of the fluff! XD That crap was HARD, everyone! XD Well, at least we'll get to know about Ruri, wont we? I HATE RURI WITH A PASSION. D:

Ask me why. XD You'll get a long review reply. Oh, and tell me what you think of her, please. Thanks, guys! XD If I've forgoten anyone else's story, be SURE to remind me! XD


	9. The Psychotic Wars: Avaritia

**A/N:** Guys? XD This is the part of the story when everyone has their fair-share of mind rape, kay? First is Ruri! These chapters are going to be short until I get to everyone. Meaning: they are going to be in the 2,000ish range. Anyway, this should give you insight on Ruri. O_o You know what I've realized? You guys are... oblivious to who Ruri IS! XD This should help you! Oh yeah, I can't do poetry, so any poetry you see doesn't belong to me!! XD

* * *

**-: Chapter Nine: The Psychotic Wars: Avaritia :-**

_Beware the danger it lurks for those who get swept away  
The dreamers get punished most by truth  
They say it's all in a little ways  
One reveals their love's gone away,  
Love's gone away_

Fools like me - Vanessa Carlton

Your plan was awful. Think about it. It was no different than what we did two years ago. We destroyed our own allies. We destroyed the people who had fought together with us, at our sides. We didn't have a choice then. We believed that was the only way we could save Aretha. Do you know what it felt like to watch them die? Right before my eyes? It was the only thing we could do. It was the only choice we had. I gave in, I accepted, I believed. I allowed it to be true. I thought I'd be able to go through with it without ever doubting myself. But I... It hurt so much.

_Help, I have done it again. I have been here many times before._

You… you said you'd watch me! You said you'd watch me! My world started to spin out of control. I… didn't want this. Kaori—my sister—she looked like something I couldn't possibly describe. My Keyblade began throbbing, and soon, all I could see was darkness. I started screaming. Crying. Clawing my fingers into my hair, not sensing Nana on top of my head. Then, I heard my sister's voice—Kaori's voice screaming out towards me, but not calling my name.

_Hurt myself again today. And the worse part is there's no one else to blame._

But I… I hurt so much! I couldn't concentrate! I couldn't see… I couldn't breathe… I wanted to die. The pain was unbearable! I just wanted to go home! To Aretha! With my sister!

"You can't do anything right," a voice echoed within the darkness. I knew that voice all too well. Tears streamed down my face as I opened my right eye… just a little. But that only frightened me even more! I couldn't see! I bit my bottom lip until blood started to trickle from it. I just wanted her to acknowledge my presence! I wanted her to like me for who I was! Not what I was good for!

_Be my friend. Wrap me up. Unfold me._

"Wah… I… you… _mpph_," I mumbled, as it hurt to talk, and my tears muffled my tears. I wanted to die when I heard Kaori's sadistic laughter. I just wanted her to notice me! My grip tightened on my Keyblade. That thing wasn't mine! I felt sick to my stomach just holding it! I collapsed on my knees, begging and pleading to stop this episode. They came frequently—and they broke me every time.

"You want to end it… but pathetic Ruri… you can't!"

I started gasping, sweat dripping off my forehead as if the darkness around me was really hot. My breathing was shallow and jagged, and my stomach hurt even more so. My lungs felt like they were bursting. I couldn't breathe! I panicked. There was so much air around me, but it was like the air wasn't letting me breath it in! Like it was being selfish! I started wheezing. Coughing. And my eyes widened at the sight of my own blood dripping from my mouth.

_I am small and needy. Warm me up, and breathe me._

I winced at a sharp sound echoing in my ear. I tried to be strong. To gain some control over this moment. To fight this. But every time I tried to get away, the pain just got more unbearable for me to take. I clenched my teeth and let out an ear-shattering scream. But… no one was there to here me! I was all alone! No one was going to be there for me! The scourge of life, and death's extreme disgrace, The smoke of hell,--that monster called Pain… I wanted him to go away! Nothing begins, and nothing ends. That is not paid with moan; For we are born in others' pain And perish in our own. I knew that. But I wanted this to just end!

_Ouch, I have lost myself again. Lost myself and nowhere to be found._

The pain and hurt which I felt, went as deep as it was real; to be around and yet unseen, takes the water out of the steam. I still remembered Nana's words. Or at least, I tried to. 'As you walk through the storm, hold your head up high, and don't be afraid of the dark. At the end of the storm is a golden sky, and the sweet silver song of the lark. Walk on through the wind. Walk on through the rain. Though your dreams be tossed and blown. Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart. And you'll never walk alone, you'll never walk alone.' Why did I feel so alone? Why did I feel so afraid! My Keyblade… wasn't even one of light! Please… I needed help…. Kaori's voice disappeared, and soon, I heard nothing.

I was all alone.

I was always alone. Within the darkness.

"Giving up already? C'mon Ruri, I thought you were stronger than that." My eyes shimmered at this comment. There was always this voice. It was a man's voice, and for some reason, he knew my name. But I didn't know his. He came whenever I felt along. Whenever I felt like this. I just called him Shadow. But it made me… angry. Angry that he waited like he did. But I was nearly pushed to my breaking point. I couldn't go on. I clutched my Keyblade—which was called the Requiem of Atrophy. It was a strange weapon that had a Heartless keychain on it.

I slowly tried standing up, and the darkness surrounded me. I whimpered in hysterics. My face must have looked absolutely frightening. I was terrified. I feared for my life. The darkness was eating away at me. With pleading eyes, I saw someone. He was wearing a black hood. And then he extended his hand towards me. It crawled all around me, like some kind of bug. … My eyesight was getting worse. And then, I faded into darkness.

_I think that I might break. I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe._

* * *

A tall female stood up from her seat within the bleachers. The hot sun gleaned on top of her head. The smirk that was plastered on top of her face let off a prideful aura. In her left hand was a white volley ball. The volley ball had all kinds of signatures on it. The female snickered to herself before letting out a chuckle.

"Tell you what cry baby… if you can score at least one point, I'll give you my winning ball."

The woman's gaze fixated down upon a fierce game of volley ball being played. The game consisted upon five players on each side of the net. Each of the players were female, hence the girl's volley ball team playing. The most unusual thing about the players was that one girl had oddly color hair. Her hair was purple, while everyone else on the teams was either a blonde or brunette.

"Hey freak! Serve the ball!"

The woman let out a petty little sigh. The girl with the purple hair scowled at this comment. She held the volley ball in her hands a bit longer.

"I have a name…" The purple haired girl whispered. The woman smiled at this comment.

"Wah, wah, wah. Is little Ruri going to start crying again? How are you going to beat me in my own game if you can't even serve the ball?" The woman spat crudely. Ruri started to tremble before glairing at the woman.

"…. Kaori! Please…"

"Hurry up freak! Serve the ball already! Time is about to run out!"

Ruri threw the ball into the air and tried to serve it, but missed miserably. Ruri fell onto the sandy ground as a loud buzzing sound filed the ears of many out raged fans. Ruri picked up her head in disbelief as salty tears began to gather inside of her hazel eyes. Ruri's teammates stared wickedly at her.

"Nice going Crybaby," one of Ruri's teammates spat. Ruri burst into tears as her teammates walked over her. Food items began to pelt the weeping girl. Ruri didn't move. Instead, she sobbed louder. Pretty soon, the bleachers were empty, and the only one still standing around were Ruri was Kaori. Kaori started to laugh.

"You really suck Ruri! You're never going to get this. You see, I am the best. Now get up and let's go home, runt."

Ruri stood up slowly and wiped the tears from her face. "I…"

"You what?"

"I…"

"What? Get it out already!"

"I…" Ruri paused, before forcing a smile. "Nothing."

* * *

So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?

I don't think I can...

If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.

I can't decide...

The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?

I want it. But I can't weild it.

All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others.

Can I protect... others?

There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.

I never knew... light could burn so strong...

Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.

I'm Ruri. I want to be strong, but I can't. I just can't do it.

You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As  
long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.

Please, give me strength. I can't do this on my own...

_... Keyblade. Keyblade._

* * *

How I wish I could look back to understand... Back to when lives were taken. Back to when families were separated.  
Back to when children were murdered. I wish I could have helped to save them. I wish I could have tried to understand this senseless taking of human life. They are no different than you or I. They did not deserve this pain, this torture.  
I wish I could look back to understand, to set lives free. To learn their pain and frustration.

Trying to understand; I can hear their screams. I can hear their pain. I can hear their fear. I can hear a mother's cry when children are shot down. Oh, that pain so great, so terrible. I can smell the odor. The odor of burning human life  
I can smell the sweat, the sweat of hard labour. I can smell the fear, such an atrocity

I see the footage today, trying to learn what happened to them. I watch the films today, trying to comprehend the pain they went through. We all see the pictures, watch the torture, just trying to imagine this tragedy. But the fact is we can't, unless our human life undergoes this. These poor people, my heart cries out but there is nothing I can do. Oh, please hear me. I am so sorry this had to happen to you.

Your time is now, it is here, time to rest.

Time to be reunited and live everlasting in that great Kingdom.

I don't want this anymore.


	10. The Psychotic Wars: Gula

**A/N:** Long time no see, guys!! XD

I'm sorry for leaving for about six months. XD I'll complete this baby, I promise. Thanks to everyone who helped me get this far! :D

**

* * *

**

**-: Chapter Ten: The Psychotic Wars: Gula :-**

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
Is a little later on,  
Regardless of warnings,  
The future doesn't scare me at all,  
Nothing's like before..._

-- "Simple and Clean" -- Hikaru Utada

_I am the keeper of the chaos Keyblade._

_I am the one who makes sure darkness is not overtaken by light._

_I am the keeper of darkness. _

_My Keyblade is one of the darkness. _

My voice rang through my head as I swung my Keyblade to the left of me. I didn't want to fight Kaori! She was my sister! I had traveled for so long... So long trying to find her! I wouldn't fight her—I wouldn't! I gasped for air and my knees wanted to buckle. It was only a matter of time before my Keyblade overtook me. I was fighting with my body now. I-I wanted to cry! I... I couldn't cry. It was like the Keyblade was absorbing my tears. That Xigbar guy smirked at me, fear reverberating through my body. Maybe Kaori remembered me? She looked afraid too.

"Well, whaddya know? Another Keyblade brat!" Xigbar exclaimed with a playful smirk. "And she knows you, Nuri! You must feel lucky!" I didn't understand why he called her Nuri! She didn't... She didn't remember me... Nuri looked at Xigbar, snarling. She extended her hand... Darkness formed from thin-air and then a giant feather-like pen fitted into the palm of her hand. It was slender and had a really jagged tip. I feared for my life.

"Look, you've got three seconds to tell me who the hell you are," Nuri began. "Why does your name sound identical to mine?! Tell me. This is the first mission I've been on and I will turn you into a Heartless myself!" My Keyblade throbbed at the sound of her voice. I couldn't let my guard down. "Xigbar, you shut the hell up."

"Aww, are you gonna fight without me?" he said playfully. "You think you can handle this chick on your own, dude? I wanna go back to the castle so you," he paused, pointing at her, "go take her down and I'll round up some Heartless for old Xemmy. Sounds like a plan?" Nana, the Heartless on my head scowled. Nana was my 'guardian' of sorts. She was all black and had yellow, glowing eyes. Just like any other normal Heartless. She also wore a crown on her head. I loved Nana. She protected me from danger and traveled with me while I went to go find Nuri. But now... Nana had a frown on her face. Well, at least I could feel her frowning. Because my Keyblade was one of the darkness—and because I was the protector of darkness—I could understand Heartless when they spoke.

"You're going to l-leave me?" Nuri stuttered. "You can't leave me." Her eyes trailed all around Xigbar. "We're on this mission together, aren't we?" I'd..." She paused, grasping her pen with both of her hands and taking a deep breath. "I'd like it if you stayed with me is all. Don't go making jokes about that either, Xigbar." So she loved him? Who was I to intrude on their relationship? I was nobody... If I fought Nuri now... She could have been hurt! Hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do! My lip started quivering. Xigbar slowly sauntered over to my sister, cupping her chin in his hands.

"You can take care of yourself, Trixie," he breathed, and then he walked away into a cloud of darkness. It was only us two now. She stared into space for a while, probably shocked that he left her like that. Almost immediately after, her grip tightened on her weapon. Nana jumped off my head and walked on my shoulder.

"You can't fight Nurixie now, Ruri!" Nana said. "You must run away from her!"

"I can't," I yelled back. "My Keyblade! The Keyblade! There's something wrong with it!" Nuri gritted her teeth and looked like she was going to kill me. We were talking too much. Eventually we were going to have to fight. I would have rather died than fought with her. "Nuri! I can respect the fact that you want to call yourself Nuri, but you're my sister! You have to come back to me! Why don't you remember me?!" I yelled. She snapped at me.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, Ruri, but I'm going to turn you into a Heartless now. Today, in fact! I don't take any crap from anyone, and I won't take stuff from the damn likes of you!" She rushed towards me, planning to impale my whole body with her pen. My Keyblade pulled my whole body to the left. We were in Traverse Town so she ended up hitting a building behind me. She tried to pull her pen out of the building but it was stuck there. "You think you're so damn smart, Ruri?!" She growled in rage. "Who the hell are you and why do you haunt me?!"

A tear rolled down my cheek. Why was she doing this?

"I'm your sister, Kaori! Please, I can save you from the darkness!" I grabbed my Keyblade with both of my hands and—against my will—swung towards the confused girl. She hissed in pain and the back of her coat ripped, stained in blood. She jumped away from me, trying to touch the wound on her back. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, Nuri! No... Kaori is your name! Your name was never Nuri in the first place! I have to make her remember Nana, I have to!" Nana looked up at me and walked towards me in her weird, Heartless walk.

Nana had dressed me up for my journey. She dressed me in a black and green top that had a pink Heartless sign on in the back of it. I wore black shorts and belts all around my arms. The belt around my shorts was unfastened and hung down on the ground. My hair was in a side pony-tail, my purple locks hanging down to my waist. One of my shoes was a gym shoe... The other was a boot. I wore the Kingdom Heart's symbol as a pin in my hair. "You know what Ruri; I'm done offering you mercy. I'm going to kill you, not turn you into a Heartless after all! Out of all the people Xemnas pointed out that had a Keyblade, how did he miss your ass?!" She thrust her arms out to her sides and two swords quickly appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed them both. She looked at me and smiled. "Here's to a quick death. If I kill you, Thanatos can't fuck with me inside of my head anymore!"

She stormed me again and my Keyblade immediately took action. It was embarrassing... Other Keyblade wielders could control their weapons while I... I couldn't even grab it the wrong way. I blocked her first attack—she tried to cut me on the arm with her long-blade. Recklessly, she came at me with her thinner sword. My Keyblade foresaw that and blocked her other attack. It was draining my energy away. Pretty soon, it was going to render me useless. My Keyblade didn't need me as a wielder! It could fight by itself but every time I tried to get rid of it... It would just appear in my hand... Sparkling. "Why won't you just fucking die already?!" Nuri roared, arrows surrounding me. I gasped.

"Nana!" I shouted. Nana exploded in a ray of red light. Now she stood in front of me, tan-skin, mid-back length red hair, purple sweater-dress that had zippers thrown all over it. She also wore purple boots and her dress had the Kingdom Hearts symbol in the middle of it. Nuri staggered back, amazed. She soon collected herself and ordered her arrows to strike me and Nana down.

"Go Valor, Ruri!" Nana ordered, turning around at me. Her Heartless antennae bounced with her.

"But I... I don't know how to! That one time we did it... The Keyblade did that! The Keyblade does everything I do, and it doesn't want to go Valor with you for some reason." Too late, we didn't have enough time to talk about our situation. The arrows came down and I didn't even have any magic to rely on. For some reason, Nuri stopped the arrows and Nana turned back into her Heartless form. "You're... You're not fighting me?!" I gasped. "You remember me! You really remember me Kaori, I—!" I couldn't remember a time when I felt so much more happier than what I was feeling right now. I dropped my Keyblade—something I hadn't been able to do in a while. A smile covered every inch of my face as I dropped onto the ground. Kaori remembered me! She couldn't fight me! I was her sister! I wanted to hug her but my legs were frozen with joy. I just couldn't stop crying.

After all this time, I had finally gotten through to her!

I covered my face with both of my hands and cried as hard as I could. Nana was trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear her over my loud sobs. When she realized I wasn't concentrating on her, she bounced on my head and started to rub my tears away with her antenna. I heard footsteps and I was expecting Kaori to hug me, but she seemed to only walk straight past me. Didn't I make her remember me? I looked up, my face stained in tears. There was some woman standing right in front of Nuri. She had white, puffy hair that almost made it look like she had an afro. I could only see one of her amber eyes; the other one was hidden underneath a wild bush of her hair. She pointed what seemed like drumsticks in front of Nuri's face. So she didn't remember me?

Why, why did she forget who I was?! Why couldn't I make her remember who I was? I cried harder inside the palm of my hands. I only wanted to make her happy! I would have given anything to Kaori if it meant that she would tell me how proud of me she was! I knew Kaori would never be proud of anything I did.

"So, you finally decided to show yourself," Nuri hissed. "Shit, out of all the times you picked to show up and fight me..." No, someone else was trying to beat my sister up? I had to protect her! I stumbled clumsily on my feet and... No, the Keyblade picked me up, dragging my body around as if it were some kind of dead body. It wanted to protect Nuri from that tall, intimidating woman. It brought me closer to the white-haired woman and then I stopped in between the two. The woman looked at me, her amber eye cold and full of wrath.

"You must be Ruri," she said sardonically. "Pleasure to meet you. Now if you excuse me, I am rather busy. I did not come here for you _or _Nurixie." Her eyes trailed towards my sister. "Get out of my way. I will kill you, orders or _not!!_" The white-haired woman seemed pretty mad. I was so scared that I ended up crying again. And then I stopped.

Nuri had thrust her sword through my stomach. I brought my hands towards the wound in my stomach and gasped for air. Before I could fall over helpless, Nuri took the sword out of my body, blood spattering on the ground. "K... Kaori...?" I said, coughing up blood. Was that really her? Or did someone else...? Who had stabbed me?! It wasn't Kaori! She'd never do something like this! I hit the ground face-first, my Keyblade disappearing. I was going to drown in my own blood...

"Stop calling me Kaori, bitch," she hissed. She twirled her longsword and walked around my body. "Ira, is it? How ironic that we'd all appear in the same place!"

"_Graanuah!!!"_ I screamed. Nuri had stepped on my back, adding pressure to my wound. Nana tried to heal me with her Cure, but if wasn't enough. Ira tilted her head a little to the left. Why was Kaori doing this? She loved me... Didn't she?

"Now where were we?" Nuri snarled, her teeth showing. "Thanatos and I have a great _what?_" Ira unfolded her arms, grasping a drumstick in each of her hands. Ira, even through all of that white, wild hair had a dainty purple flower placed in it. She wore purple bandages around her chest and a bandaged skirt with pink boots. It must have been her Traverse Town outfit.

"I'm busy," Ira warned. "Don't make me tell you again."

"You're busy? _Busy?"_ Nuri shot back. "Too busy to fight me? You weren't at the castle!" I had forgotten that Nuri still had her foot on my back and she pressed down on it making me scream in pain.

"Are you using that young girl to get me to fight you?" Ira rolled her eyes. "I best be on my way, goodbye, Nurixie—"

"You're not going anywhere!" Nuri thrust her hand forward and this grey mist shot out of her hands. Ira moved her arms in an 'X' motion and smacked the grey misty substance back in from of my sister. I thought the mist was going to hit Kaori and me... Nuri moved out of the way and picked me up with her. Ira clutched her fists. "You made quite the erroneous mistake, Nurixie! You truly are Thanatos's failed experiment!" Ira ran up to Nuri and my sister dropped me hard on the ground. I thought they both hated me... And I didn't know why they were both taking so much care making sure they didn't step on my body. Nana was on the sidelines trying to prepare a Curaga spell to heal me. Ira hit Nuri's arms with her drumsticks and Nuri's swords fell coldly on the ground. She couldn't move them because her arms had gotten turned into stone.

"Shit!" Nuri cursed out loud. Ira 'hmmped' and aimed to finish Nuri off.

"You are so fluky... Thanatos wants you breathing..." Ira frowned. "I will break you, Nurixie. I mean really, you crawl under my skin. I wonder how you would fare without hands!"

"Curaga!" Nana shouted. A flower appeared over my head and it rained down on top of me. I slowly got back up, grabbing my head. Nuri looked at me through the corner of her eyes and Nana hopped back on top of my head. "Now we must go to Hollow Bastion... Leon might know how to get your sister's memories back."

"Memories?!" Nuri hissed. "Memories?! I don't have memories!! I'm a fucking Nobody who was cursed with half of a damn heart!"

"You are also a pain in my side," Ira added. She was going to turn around but some man appeared next to her. He had shoulder length light-brown hair with blonde streaks in it. He looked very intimidating and wore a red coat that wasn't buttoned up. I could see his whole chest and he had plenty of muscles. I blushed a little. He had a red bandage over his left eye and a cross tattoo under his other eye. He wore baggy black pants and had a smirk on his face.

"Babe, you're taking too long. Should of known you were out messin' with Carrot Top over here!" Ira immediately looked towards the shorter of the two, her eyebrow twitching. "What, why are you looking at me like that, babe? Time to go before the commando goes crazy."

"Stop calling me that, Avaritia," Ira said. Nuri smirked.

"Oh, so you've got yourself a date? That's why you wouldn't fight me?" She paused. "Wait one effin' minute—did this guy just call me Carrot Top? I'm going to kick your ass!" Ira was going to say something but that Avaritia guy picked her off her feet. "Where the hell do you think you two are going?! Someone is going to die today, and it ain't gonna be me! Stop running away from me damnit!" Nuri tried to move but her arms were too heavy. She needed a Soft to help her get out of her stoned state. "I'll see you again, Ira!! Don't think you've beaten me!"

They disappeared and it was only Kaori and I. She looked so distraught and her face was so red. Her black coat was stained in blood. My blood. I still had a big wound in my stomach but it wasn't gushing out blood anymore. I dug in my pocket and took out a blue, circular vial. I loved my sister and I hated to see her like this. I slowly walked towards her and tried to take the top off of the bottle. "What the hell are you doing?!" she spat. My eyes started to water. I'd give anything for her to say my name... To say it like she remembered me...

"I love you Kaori... I was traveling so long to find you and it hurts me to see you in pain. I'm the youngest..." I managed to get the top off of the bottle, tears falling from my eyelashes. "I have to take care of my sister even if she doesn't remember me..." My belts clanked together as I stood up and pressed the opening of the bottle against her lips. She glared at me but soon parted her lips for me. Carefully I poured the Remedy inside of her mouth. "You should travel with Nana and I and we'll save you and Ira from the darkness. My goal was to find you... And I've already achieved that so I guess I need to help out the worlds... Will you help me protect the darkness? Not all darkness is bad..."

The stone around Nuri's arms fell and she frowned at me. "Xigbar!" she yelled. She turned around and Xigbar was floating upside down in the air. She yelped and fell backwards on the ground.

"Goddammit Xigbar!!" she yelled. Xigbar let out a chuckle and helped her up even though she was too busy cursing to notice him helping her. In an outburst of passion, Xigbar ravenously pulled her close and bit her lip, kissing her. "Xigbar—_mmfuh_—I'm—_mmm_—going to kill you!" she said in between kisses. And then they disappeared within the darkness too. Ira belonged to an organization, and so did Nuri.

I almost had Kaori today, even if she didn't remember my name. She didn't look like Kaori either, but she sounded like it, she really did. After Nuri was taken away from me, I just collapsed onto the ground.

"Nana, Ira and Nuri can work together with me, right?" I sobbed. Nana just patted my head. Before she could answer me, I started coughing up blood again.

It was my Keyblade.

It was sucking all the energy I had out of me.

At this rate... At this rate... I would... I couldn't...

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" _I screamed, digging my fingers into the ground. "Please, someone... Help me..."

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say,  
please, oh baby, don't go,  
Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,  
it's hard to let it go..._


End file.
